


Seniors

by lamergirl



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drinking, Group chat, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, References to Drugs, Romance, Silly, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, its in October and it isn't drawn out or talked about a lot after it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: A big group of friends decide to rent a house together for their senior year of college. We follow their group chat as they deal with all the stresses of love, friendship, and the future staring them in the face.





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to start posting this for a while now but I wanted to get some things with GTS set up first. Its all in group chat, to make it less serious at times and easier to write lol. There are only going to be 13 chapters total but the chapters are going to be longer so I hope you enjoy that. :)

 

** Fucking nerds group chat **

**_~ 6:13 am ~August 12th~_ **

 

CoMill: GUYS CAN YOU BELIEVE WE ARE GONNA BE SENIORS THIS YEAR?!

CoMill: WHEN WE ALL GET BACK TO SACRAMENTO WE WILL OFFICIALLY BE SENIORS

CoMill: AHHHHHHHHHH

BigBoss: can you chill

BigBoss: it’s so early

Jovert: literally why are people awake

CoMill: am I the only one excited? :(

YourABoy: I’m excited too!!!!!

CoMill: THANKS LIV I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU!!!

Boze: we are all more excited in the afternoon

Jovert: ^^^

Corn: I HATE YOU ALL

CoMill: we love you too Lasercorn!

Corn: NO

Corn: WHY ARE WE TALKING THIS EARLY IN THE GODDAM MORNING

Jovert: THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW

CoMill: my mom woke us up early to drive to our cousin's house.

CoMill: SO IVE DRANK A LOT OF COFFEE

BigBoss: that explains the excitement

CoMill: I am really excited tho

CoMill: especially since the whole crew is renting a house together!!!!!

BigBoss: I am high key excited for that

BigBoss: no more bitchy RAs

Jovert: we can drink without getting in trouble!

CoMill: no noise complaints! ;)

YourABoy: and we will all be together like all the time!

Jovert: I thought we were listing positives?

Corn: IM TRYING TO GO BACK TO SLEEP

BigBoss: THEN MUTE THE CHAT

Corn: I DON’T KNOW HOW TO DO THAT

Corn: CANT YOU GUYS CONTINUE AT A DECENT HOUR

Blaquaman: YOU'RE NOT MY DAD

Corn: DONT VINE AT ME

Corn: ALSO WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM

 

**_~9:44am~August 12th~_ **

 

Sohin: see this is why I mute the chat at night

 

**_~12:36pm~August 26th~_ **

 

Dad: Guys we just got to the new rental!

Dad: me and Ian just got the keys for all of us!

Tacohashi: How is it?!

Mom: exactly like the pictures

Dad: which is a plus because you never know

Mom: WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY NICKNAME TO MOM

Jovert: I have no idea who could have done that

_< Mom changed his name to Dad#2>_

Dad: aw

Dad: I think it suited you

Dad#2: I AM A MANLY GAY MAN

BigBoss: I AM STRAIGHT

Dad#2: ???

BigBoss: I thought we were shouting lies?

Dad: LMAO

Sohin: I can’t believe Ian is fucking dead

Dad: guys when are you getting here?

BigBoss: Olivia, Flitz and I are on the plane right now

BigBoss: we still have like 4 hours to go

Jovert: me and Wes are leaving at 2 and it’s about a 2 hour drive

Dad#2: Shayne said he was getting Damien and going to the airport about an hour ago

CoMill: I’m picking up Noah and Keith right now

CoMill: IF THEY WOULD HURRY THEIR ASS UP AND GET OUT OF THE HOUSE

GrossMan: Keith is taking his sweet time making sure we didn’t leave anything

CoMill: I GAVE YOU GUYS 2 HOURS WARNING

GrossMan: he was packing then

CoMill: ...

Tacohashi: I’m leaving at 2 and Lasercorn said him and Sohinki were leaving at noon so they are prob on their way

Dad: is that everyone?

Dad#2: I’m pretty sure

Dad: ok so everyone is in various states of on their way.

BigBoss: when we are all here we should have a housewarming party!

Dad#2: way ahead of you

Dad: we bought a crap ton of beer

Tacohashi: it’s lit!

GrossMan: we are finally on our way

LilLeaky: if it wasn’t for me Noah would have left his laptop charger.

GrossMan: THE ONLY REASON IT WASN’T IN MY BAG WAS BECAUSE YOU TOOK IT LAST NIGHT

Dad: Ahhh the young gays in their natural habitat

LilLeaky: said the old gay

Dad: touché

Corn: where is my boyfriend?

Jovert: he is taking a nap on my couch.

Corn: Can you wake him up and leave sooner than 2?

Corn: I haven’t seen him in like 2 weeks

Jovert: if I wake him up before we have to go he will murder me

Jovert: also, my mom is borrowing my car so we can’t go till two

Jovert: sorry

Corn: fuck your mom

Jovert: Do not!

Corn: too late

Corn: already did

Corn: last night

Dad#2: wow Lasercorn is so mature

Corn: if I started acting mature, you would worry.

BigBoss: that’s true

Blaquaman: GUYS

Blaquaman: WHAT DO BLIND PEOPLE SEE IN THEIR DREAMS???

Corn: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM

Sohin: why do we even get surprised at this point

 

**_~11:00pm~August 26th~_ **

 

Sohin: corn

Sohin: Wes

Sohin: where the fuck did you go?

YourABoy: weren’t they in the kitchen with you a minute ago?

Sohin: I ran to the bathroom and when I came back they had disappeared

YourABoy: they aren’t in the living room

CoMill: I don’t see them in the backyard

Jovert: they are fuxinsg smashed

Jovert: we gotsta find em

Sohin: so are you

Sohin: wait wtf

CoMill: did someone just scream?

BigBoss: I FOUND THEM

BigBoss: THEY ARE FUCKING IN MY BED

BigBoss: THEY DIDN’T EVEN STOP WHEN I WALKED IN

BigBoss: AND BY THE NOISES IM HEARING THEY DIDN’T STOP WHEN I SLAMMED THE DOOR EITHER

Sohin: LMAOOO

Tacohashi: WHO WAS ON TOP

BigBoss: WTF MARI

Tacohashi: LASERCORN ALWAYS SAYS HE IS BUT I DIDN’T BELIEVE HIM

BigBoss: I AM TRAUMATIZED AND YOU WANT ME TO RECALL WHAT I SAW?

BigBoss: (Lasercorn was definitely on bottom)

BigBoss: HOW DARE YOU

Tacohashi: I KNEW IT

BigBoss: THEY ARE GETTING REALLY LOUD IM GOING DOWNSTAIRS

Sohin: oh my gOD I THINK I CAN HEAR THEM TOO AND IM OUTSIDE

Sohin: YOU CANT LEAVE THESE TOO ALONE FOR A MOMENT WHEN THEY ARE DRUNK GODDAMN

BigBoss: thank god they fucking stopped

BigBoss: IM GONNA GIVE THEM A PIECE OF MY FUCKING MIND

BigBoss: NOW I HAVE TO BURN MY NEW SHEETS

CoMill: is Boze really screaming or are these walls paper fucking thin?

Tacohashi: both

 

**_~11:04am~August 27~_ **

 

Corn: OH MY GOD

CandyMan: fuck

BigBoss: do you remember any of it?

BigBoss: Hmm????

BigBoss: BECAUSE I DO

CandyMan: I only vaguely remember You screaming at us and us running down the hall with your sheets around us

Corn: Yeah we fucked up

BigBoss: YOU THINK?

Tacohashi: Ok Boze I think they learned their lesson

BigBoss: I WAS TRAUMATIZED

CandyMan: I’m sure we aren’t the only ones to fuck last night.

Tacohashi: of course, not ;)

Tacohashi: The difference is me and Flitz managed to do it in our own room

Tacohashi: and not be fucking loud as shit

BigBoss: ^^^^^^^

Dad: Yeah, a lot of us had some fun last night without traumatizing our roommates

Dad#2: ;)

Corn: We don’t need to know everyone who got some last night

Day: Well me and my right hand had a lot of fun last night if you were wondering

Munge: oh really? I see you guys are getting close

Day: Yeah, we’ve been going steady for a few weeks now

Day: But I think she is jealous of my left hand

Corn: I CAN’T STAND ANY OF YOU

Corn: ESPECIALLY YOU TWO


	2. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is at a loss when Flitz does something unexpected, and romance drama ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get real. That's all i have to say.

**Fucking nerds group chat**

_**~2:14pm~September 5~** _

 

Day: is anybody home?

CoMill: just left sorry

CoMill: I have class in 10

Day: damn I was gonna ask if someone could bring my paper.

Day: I left it on my table and the class is in 30 min and when this class is over I won’t have time to go home and get it.

Tacohashi: I wish I could help man

Tacohashi: how did you even manage that?

Day: Boze distracted me with a romance dilemma

Tacohashi: ?!?!

BigBoss: DAMIEN

Day: uh oh

Day: I probably shouldn’t have said that

BigBoss: IM GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS

Day: I think I’m just gonna be late to my next class I’ll talk to you guys later

BigBoss: ASSHOLE

Sohin: even though I can sense you don’t want to talk about it

Sohin: what kind of romance dilemma?

Tacohashi:^^^

BigBoss: I just have a crush on a girl in my English class.

BigBoss: no big deal

Tacohashi: Hey I share that class with you, who is it?

Tacohashi: I bet it's the Panamanian girl who sits in the corner

Tacohashi: she is hot

BigBoss: yeah sure

BigBoss: I’ll talk to you guys later

BigBoss: just got to class

Tacohashi: oh ok bye

 

**Sohin &** **Tacohashi**

_**~2:24pm~September 5~** _

 

Tacohashi: I’m not the only one who thought that was fucking weird am I?

Sohin: no

Sohin: that was strange

Tacohashi: maybe she has a crush on someone in the group?

Sohin: that would explain the secrecy

Tacohashi: if this happened last year I would be sure this was about Joven

Tacohashi: but she is very gay so maybe Courtney?

Sohin: maybe...

 

**Fucking nerds group chat**

_**~3:53~September 13~** _

 

_< Blaquaman Has left the conversation>_

 

 

**Blaquaman & Tacohashi**

_**~3:54~September 13~** _

 

Blaquaman: I’m so sorry Mari

Tacohashi: What? Did you break something?

Tacohashi: I TOLD YOU NOT TO BREAKDANCE IN OUR ROOM

Blaquaman: No

Blaquaman: There’s just too much going on right now

Blaquaman: Things are getting overwhelming and I think the best thing right now is to start over

Tacohashi: What the hell are you talking about?

Blaquaman: I know this is sudden, but I just can’t take this anymore

Tacohashi: …

Tacohashi: Flitz

Tacohashi: Don’t do something you’re going to regret

Blaquaman: I’m not going to hurt myself I promise

Tacohashi: THAN WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Tacohashi: …

Tacohashi: Are you breaking up with me?

Blaquaman: I’m sorry

Tacohashi: ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME OVER TEXT?!

Blaquaman: I’m so sorry

Tacohashi: NO

Tacohashi: IM GOING TO NEED MORE OF AN EXPLANATION THAN IM SORRY

Tacohashi: AFTER DATING FOR 5 YEARS YOU BETTER GIVE ME MORE THAN THAT

Blaquaman: I know you’ll do amazing things and I hope you find someone much better than me

Blaquaman: I love you Mari.

Tacohashi: FLITZ

Tacohashi: YOU CAN’T JUST DO THIS WITH NO EXPLANATION

Tacohashi: START TALKING

Tacohashi: FLITZ?!

Tacohashi: FLITZ

Tacohashi: COME ON

Tacohashi: IM IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS DON’T DO THIS TO ME

Tacohashi: FLITZ?!?!?

 

 

**Fucking nerds group chat**

_**~4:01~ September 13~** _

 

Tacohashi: GUYS SOMETHINGS UP WITH FLITZ

 

_< Tacohashi sent 3 photos>_

 

Sohin: What the fuck????

BigBoss: What the hell is going on?!

Sohin: Wasn’t Flitz gonna stay home today

YourABoy: I’m almost home ill see if he is there

Tacohashi: Please

Tacohashi: I’m freaking the fuck out

Tacohashi: I have a quiz to take so I have to put away my phone, but I’ll be quick

CoMill: This doesn’t sound like Flitz

CoMill: Flitz wouldn’t break up with Mari over text

YourABoy: Holy fuck guys

YourABoy: I just got home

Sohin: ???

YourABoy: All of Flitz’s stuff is gone

YourABoy: All of it

Dad: Holy Shit

YourABoy: All his things from his and Mari’s room is gone

YourABoy: Even his stuff from the kitchen and Livingroom

CoMill: Oh My God

YourABoy: He left a note

YourABoy: It's in his handwriting

 

_< YourABoy sent 1 photo>_

 

CoMill: What the fuck does he mean don’t bother looking for him?

CoMill: What the hell is going on?

BigBoss: OH MY GOD

BigBoss: I’m near Mari’s building

BigBoss: I’m gonna ditch and go get her when she gets out

Jovert: What the fuck is going on?

YourABoy: Flitz Picked up everything and left

YourABoy: Read the chat

GrossMan: I know he prides himself on being mysterious

GrossMan: But this is another level

Tacohashi: OLIVIA ARE YOU SURE

Tacohashi: GREAT NOW THESE ASSHOLES I DON’T LIKE GET TO SEE ME CRY

Tacohashi: JUST GREAT

BigBoss: I’m outside Mari

Tacohashi: …

Tacohashi: I’m coming

Tacohashi: at least my teacher didn’t question why I wanted to leave early

CandyMan: He fucking deleted all of his social media

LilLeaky: Are you sure he didn’t block you?

CandyMan: Yes, I’m sure

CandyMan: Insta, Facebook, twitter, even snapchat

CandyMan: all gone

Dad#2: Holy shit it is

Dad: Did Flitz talk to anyone about anything that might have been a sign he was going to drop off the face of the earth???

Day: Flitz has been in this chat less lately, but he was always more of a lurker so I’m not sure I would call that a sign

BigBoss: I have Mari

BigBoss: She is pretty messed up

BigBoss: We are going to drive around for a while

CandyMan: We are all pretty messed up

CandyMan: Flitz is our friend

LilLeaky: I called his sister and she says she has no idea what’s going on and she will call me back if she finds something out

CoMill: Something big had to of happened

CoMill: I’m sure he wouldn’t leave for no reason

Sohin: Before this we were sure he wouldn’t just up and leave

Sohin: So, who knows

CandyMan: He even deleted his Pinterest

CandyMan: The account he used all of 2 times and hasn’t had on his phone in months

Corn: What the actual fuck???

YourABoy: Should we try emailing him?

Day: He didn’t check that even when he wasn’t actively avoiding us

Day: But you can try

LilLeaky: Just got a call back from his sister

LilLeaky: She said he didn’t tell her why he left or where he was going, just that a lot of shit was going on and he would catch her up later

LilLeaky: She is pretty worried too

Munge: Wes, you two were really close, are you sure he didn’t say anything?

CandyMan: If I wasn’t, I would have told you by now

Dad#2: This is all kinds of fucked up

Tacohashi: Yeah it is

CandyMan: I’m so sorry Mari, this must be really fucking hard

 

**_~4:01~ September 23~_ **

 

CandyMan: Hey guys I have a new friend!

BigBoss: How dare you make friends outside of our friend group!

Sohin: How dare you have a life outside of us!

CandyMan: Her name is Isabelle and she is the only reason I don’t zone out every time I have this writing class.

CandyMan: You don’t understand when I say how fucking boring this teacher is.

Corn: You want to hear boring?

Corn: Try siting through a class of Ms. Bitchtits

Sohin: Is that your Film teacher?

Corn: No, that’s Mr. Sucktits

BigBoss: I thought that was your Literature teacher

Corn: No that is Ms.Tinytits

Corn: Ms. Bitchtits is my producing teacher

CandyMan: You need better nicknames for your teachers

CandyMan: The point is, Isabelle is really cool

CandyMan: She invited me and corn to her sorority party tonight

CandyMan: If you want to go?

Corn: Can I smoke weed there?

CandyMan: Yes

Corn: Then I’m there

Jovert: Hey you should invite me!

Jovert: Isabelle sounds nice :)

CandyMan: Can I please spend more time with her before you try to fuck her

Jovert: Fine

Jovert: But I still want to go to the party

CandyMan: I doubt it will be a problem

CandyMan: Just don’t be creepy joven ok?

Jovert: I’m not creepy!

Tacohashi: oh yes you are.

Sohin: You can be the creepiest

BigBoss: Creeptacular

Jovert: Fuck you guys

Sohin: Time and place?

BigBoss: OHHHHHHHHH

BigBoss: THEY ARE GONNA FUCK

Jovert: I’m done

Jovert: Wes let me know when we are leaving for the party

 

 

Sohin & Corn

~11:00pm~ September 23~

 

Corn: IM BORED ENTERTAIN ME

Sohin: Aren’t you at the sorority party with Wes and Joven?

Corn: Yeah

Corn: But Wes ran somewhere so Isabelle could show him something

Corn: and Joven is trying to flirt with pretty much every girl in here

Corn: I’m staying away from that shit show

Corn: Wes said he would be right back, but he is taking too long

Sohin: Why didn’t you go with him?

Corn: idk she sort of said can I take Wes away for a moment

Corn: and then she was pulling him away and he sort of called that he would be back

Corn: Its only been like 3 minutes but I don’t know anyone else here so

Corn: Entertain me

Sohin: ok

Sohin: I got something

Sohin: I’m gay

Corn: Wait what

Corn seriously?

Sohin: Yep

Sohin: I sort of came to the conclusion today

Sohin: I was going to say in the group tonight anyway

Sohin: I hope you're entertained

Corn: I’m pretty entertained

Corn: Especially because I can make jokes about you sucking dicks

Sohin: You already do

Sohin: all the time

Corn: But now it’s more accurate

Corn: so, who’s the lucky boy?

Sohin: ?

Corn: You came to the conclusion today

Corn: I’m assuming you ran into some super-hot dude?

Corn: or something like that

Corn: at least that’s what happened when I met Wes

Sohin: no, I sort of knew for a while

Sohin: I only really thought about it today

Sohin: and was like

Sohin: wow I’m like super gay

Corn: Well I’m glad you joined the dark side

Corn: Am I the only one you’ve told?

Sohin: So far yeah

Sohin: I’m literally on the couch with Mari and Damien but idk saying it out loud feels weird

Sohin: I’m probably going to type it in the group chat and wait for them to check

Corn: Wes just came back

Corn: But I’m happy for you dude

 

 

**Fucking nerds group chat**

_**~11:26pm~September 23~** _

 

Sohin: breaking news

Sohin: I’m gay

Sohin: ok byeeeeeeee

YourABoy: didn’t you already tell us this?

Sohin: what

Sohin: no

Sohin: I just figured it out today

Sohin: well I guess I always knew but I just realized

BigBoss: I honestly never thought of you as straight lol

YourABoy: same

GrossMan: Welcome to the gay side!

GrossMan: We have phallic treats

Sohin: Such as???

GrossMan: idk

GrossMan: Bananas?

LilLeaky: If that’s all the gay side has then I’m gonna go back to being straight

GrossMan: How about popsicles?

LilLeaky: ok fine ill stay

LilLeaky: Only if we have grape

GrossMan: Any flavor you like ;)

BigBoss: exactly what kind of popsicle are you offering him lol

Day: PROUD OF YOU SOHINKI

Day: And noah and keith are the only ones who can make a coming out conversation, even gayer

GrossMan: What can I say

GrossMan: We’re talented

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this format. It's really fun to write in.  
> And there is plenty more drama to come, so be excited!


	3. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's spoopy time and Mari isn't doing ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would of been out yesterday but I've been obsessed with Dear Evan Hansen lately and that has been consuming all of my time lol

**Fucking nerds group chat**

_**~9:36am~October 1 st~** _

 

BigBoss: ITS OCTOBER

BigBoss: YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!

CandyMan: LOTS OF CANDY

BigBoss:YES

BigBoss: BECAUSE…

CandyMan: CANDY IS AWESOME

BigBoss: no…

BigBoss: OCTOBER MEANS CANDY BECAUSE OF…

CandyMan: THE FACT THAT CANDY IS GREAT

BigBoss: your doing this on purpose

BigBoss: asshole

BigBoss: ITS HALLOWEEN MONTH BITHCHES

BigBoss: LETS GET FUCKING SPOOKY

BigBoss: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6-ZGAGcJrk>

CandyMan: WE HAVE TO THROW A PARTY

BigBoss: YESSSSS

Jovert: Why do we have to?

BigBoss: BECAUSE WE HAVE A HOUSE WHERE WE CAN THROW A PARTY

BigBoss: THEREFORE: WE HAVE TO

CandyMan: I CALL BEING IN CHARGE OF THE CANDY

Corn: no

Corn: You will eat half of it before the party even starts

CandyMan: HEY

CandyMan: I HAVE SELF CONTROL

Corn: not when it comes to candy

CandyMan: …

Corn: you know it’s true

CandyMan: ………….

BigBoss: I CALL DECORATIONS!

Dad: I call that Ian pays for the alcohol this time!

Dad#2: I call that we all pitch in to buy the alcohol this time!

BigBoss: I think that’s fair

YourABoy: Since Wes isn’t allowed to do the candy, can I?

BigBoss: sure!

BigBoss: This party is going to be LIT

CandyMan: Can I bring Isabelle?

Jovert: of course

Jovert: as long as I can bring Leslie

BigBoss: Who the hell is Leslie?

Jovert: We have been on a few dates and she’s hot

Jovert: so, please?

BigBoss: sure

BigBoss: as long as you go to YOUR bed if things get hot and heavy

BigBoss: Because I know SOME people who might choose my bed

Corn: ITS BEEN ALMOST 2 MONTHS

CandyMan: GIVE US A BREAK

BigBoss: Nope

BigBoss: till the day you die I will remind you of that

Munge: you guys did really fuck up

Day: Yeah Boze is known to hold a grudge

BigBoss: Still mad at Tiffany in first grade for taking my favorite red crayon.

Day:: ^^^

CoMill: Do you guys have any idea what you want to do for costumes?

Dad: I really want to do a corny couples costume with Ian, but he isn’t sold on it

Dad#2: He wants to do a donut and a twinkie

Dad#2: a little overplayed

YourABoy: Of course, he does

Dad: Than what do you want to do?

Dad#2: [https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fcdn-wpmsa.defymedia.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2Fsites%2F3%2F2014%2F09%2Flock-and-key-costume.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.thegloss.com%2Ffashion%2Fcliche-worst-couple-costume-ideas-for-halloween%2F&docid=lxHUGD5t1BOodM&tbnid=_Sg1Rd5ZiXaeQM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwi885rezq3bAhWJmlkKHRKRCf0QMwjlAigfMB8..i&w=299&h=372&bih=734&biw=1536&q=cheesy%20couples%20costumes&ved=0ahUKEwi885rezq3bAhWJmlkKHRKRCf0QMwjlAigfMB8&iact=mrc&uact=8](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fcdn-wpmsa.defymedia.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2Fsites%2F3%2F2014%2F09%2Flock-and-key-costume.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.thegloss.com%2Ffashion%2Fcliche-worst-couple-costume-ideas-for-halloween%2F&docid=lxHUGD5t1BOodM&tbnid=_Sg1Rd5ZiXaeQM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwi885rezq3bAhWJmlkKHRKRCf0QMwjlAigfMB8..i&w=299&h=372&bih=734&biw=1536&q=cheesy%20couples%20costumes&ved=0ahUKEwi885rezq3bAhWJmlkKHRKRCf0QMwjlAigfMB8&iact=mrc&uact=8)

CoMill: omg

Dad: And you said mine was overplayed!

Dad#2: fine how about pb & j

Dad: Ian no

Dad#2: taco and hot dog?

Dad: hell no

Dad#2: Ok how about starlord and Gamora?

Dad: only if I can be starlord

BigBoss: Ian will make a beautiful Gamora

GrossMan: me and Keith are going to do chocolate and vanilla ice cream cones

CoMill: That’s perfect

Sohin: How mad would you guys be if I showed up with just a shirt that said costume on it?

BigBoss: I will end you

CandyMan: You will get no candy

Sohin: ughhhh but putting together a costume is so much work

BigBoss: then buy a fully made costume

Sohin: But that’s moneeeeeeeeey

BigBoss: all I know is, if you show up without a costume you will be kicked out of your own house for the night

Sohin: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh

lilLeaky: Speaking of me and Noah’s costume…

BigBoss but we like moved on from that?

LilLeaky: Shut up

LilLeaky: We have something to announce…

CandyMan: Oh, are you finally announcing that your dating?

GrossMan: !!!

LilLeaky: How the hell did you know????

BigBoss: You guys are not sneaky in the slightest

Sohin: pretty much all of us were aware

YourABoy: They were trying to hide it??

CoMill: I dead thought it was just unspoken

BigBoss: I caught you guys ‘sneakily’ Kissing several times but didn’t say anything

Jovert: And Noah said that he locked the bedroom door at night out of habit?

Jovert: yeah right

LilLeaky: … wow

GrossMan: …

CoMill: even though you guys suck at hiding it

CoMill: We are super happy for you

BigBoss: SO HAPPY

YourABoy: You guys seem perfect for each other!

LilLeaky: Thanks, guys! It will be 1-month next week.

Jovert: Happy for you!

LilLeaky: and we are happy for you and Lenny

Jovert: Leslie :/

GrossMan: yeah Lindsey

Jovert: I take it back

Jovert: I’m not happy for you anymore

 

 

**BigBoss & Day**

_**~6:45pm~October 15th~** _

 

BigBoss: I’m not the only one who is worried about Mari right?

Day: definitely not

Day: me and Shane were talking about her yesterday

Day: she isn’t doing so hot

BigBoss: I ran into her last night on my way back from the toilet and she said she was going to get water and she had clearly been crying

BigBoss: at 3 am

BigBoss: I even tried to say something, but she just brushed me off

Day: Same

Day: I just casually asked how she was feeling this morning and she snapped at me

Day: she said that she was fine and didn’t need us hovering over her

BigBoss: I want to help her but its one of those things

BigBoss: if she denies help

BigBoss: what the hell can we do

Day: I honestly wonder if Flitz has any idea how bad he left her

Day: did he honestly think he could leave her with “I hope you find someone better than me”

Day: and she would be fine???

BigBoss: for whatever reason Flitz did what he did

BigBoss: I don’t think he thought of anyone but himself

BigBoss: I mean he just up and left his friends of 3 years and girlfriend of 5

BigBoss: with no warning or explanation

BigBoss: unless he is a superspy on the run there is no way he could think this would be the best for us

Day: I hate thinking of him so negatively

Day: but I don’t think I really have a choice anymore

BigBoss: I’m just hoping we can keep Mari together long enough for her to realize she needs help

Day: how have you been doing?

BigBoss: what do you mean?

BigBoss: I mean the Flitz thing hurt me Hella

BigBoss: but I’m in a lot better shape than Mari

Day: I meant how do you feel about the Mari thing?

Day: we both know how you feel about her

Day: this must be really hard for you to see her this way

BigBoss: yeah…

BigBoss: it fucking sucks

BigBoss: not only is the girl I am in love with in tremendous pain

BigBoss: but her heart is so badly broken

BigBoss: that it just hurts me even more to know that I can’t ever be with her you know

BigBoss: if she had feelings for me

BigBoss: like I wanted to pretend

BigBoss: her heart wouldn’t have been as shattered

BigBoss: idk

BigBoss: The whole thing makes me feel like a bad person

BigBoss: Just because I’m even thinking about this shit

BigBoss: When she is in so much pain

BigBoss: I wish she would talk about it with someone

BigBoss: At least I have my shrink to talk about it with

BigBoss: And you

BigBoss: And if I decide to tell anyone else about my feelings Ill have them too

BigBoss: But at the rate she is going

BigBoss: She is gonna keep pushing all of us away

Day: We have to do something

Day: I think I just heard her come in with Courtney and she doesn’t sound in a bad mood so im gonna try pulling her aside

Day: ill let you know how it goes

BigBoss: kk

 

 

**Fucking nerds group chat**

_**~7:21pm~October 31 st~** _

 

CandyMan: Hey guys I’m gonna be a little late getting home

CandyMan: Isabelle asked me to get her and take her to our house so after class I’m gonna stop by her sorority to get her

Corn: no problem

Corn: me and boze just finished putting up the decorations

BigBoss: we went to get the candy to put it out for the party

BigBoss: however for some reason, HALF OF THE CANDY OLIVIA GOT IS GONE

BigBoss: ian and Anthony had to run and get more

BigBoss: any idea what happened to it wes???

CandyMaan : I have absolutely noooooooooooo idea what you could be talking about it.

Corn: Cut the crap

Corn: we found mini Twix wrappers under our bed

CandyMan: The candy elves must have put those there

CandMan: after they ate half the candy

Corn: we really need to work on your lying

Corn: and your sugar intake

CandyMan: I am perfectly healthy

Corn: you bleed cherry icing

Jovert: hey guys so I’m not bringing Leslie anymore

BigBoss: oh no

BigBoss: What happened with lily

Jovert: …

Jovert: I texted her earlier if we were gonna walk together after class

Jovert: or she was gonna go home first

Jovert: and she finally responded 5 minutes ago with “lets break up”

Jovert: that’s it

Tacohashi: Damn

Tacohashi: I’m so sorry Jovie

Jovert: thanks, but it’s cool

Jovert: I didn’t like her that much to begin with

Jovert: she was kind of a bitch

Corn: isn’t that the pattern with the girls you date?

Corn: Hot but Bitches?

Jovert: pretty much

Tacohashi: doesn’t sound like a very fun pattern

Jovert: it would be nice if there were some super attractive girls that were single/ not hung up on someone/ and into me

BigBoss: sameeeeeeeeee

Sohin: Same but replace girls with boys

Sohin: and replace super attractive with an awesome personality

Sohin: actually, no don’t replace it

Sohin: just tack it on at the end

Dad: You single people are ridiculous

Jovert: you were single once

Dad: I haven’t been single since I was 15

Dad#2: <3

Tacohashi: I wish I could still say the same

Dad: … I’m sorry Mari

Tacohashi: Its fine

Dad#2: you know if you want to talk about Flitz…

Tacohashi: I’m Fine

Tacohashi: ill be in the house in time for the party

Tacohashi: ttyl

 

 

_**~2:01am~November 1st~** _

 

CandyMan: What the hell happened to everyone?

CandyMan: I took Isabelle home and now the house is empty?

CoMill: most of us are at the hospital

CoMill: Joven, Ian, liv, corn, and Keith are In bed

Candy: What the hell happened??????

CoMill: Mari jumped off the roof

CandyMan: WHAT THE FUCK

CoMill: one sec

CandyMan: WHAT HOSPITAL

CandyMan: ILL GET AN UBER REAL FAST

BigBoss: The nurses are already annoyed that so many of us are here

BigBoss: probably not the best idea

BigBoss: we will probably have to leave her here overnight anyway

CandyMan: WHAT HAPPENED

BigBoss: well you know Mari has been struggling with the whole Flitz thing

BigBoss: She got absolutely wasted

BigBoss: Climbed out the second story window onto the roof and jumped off

BigBoss: She is going to be ok

BigBoss: at least physically

BigBoss: The worst she did there is break her leg

CandyMan: fuck

BigBoss: Yeah

BigBoss: The plus side is when she isn’t drunk off her ass anymore

BigBoss: she won’t be able to tell us she is fine anymore

BigBoss: She will have to get help

CandyMan: How is she doing right now?

BigBoss: well we are taking shifts in there because there is so many of us

BigBoss: right now, its Courtney, Anthony and Noah

BigBoss: when I was in there, she kept alternating between yelling at us to take her home, telling us to let her go back on the roof, and puking

BigBoss: I think she is asleep now though

BigBoss: You should go to bed

BigBoss: we have her here and in the morning, you can take the sleepy heads to come get her

CandyMan: technically its morning already lol

BigBoss: you know what I mean

BigBoss: The nurses are going to kick us out soon anyway

BigBoss: Its waaaaay past visiting hours

CandyMan: ok I’m going to go to bed

CandyMan: but make sure to let me know if anything else happens

BigBoss: don’t worry, I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know technically that last part was in November but it was basically still Halloween so shhhhh


	4. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving and some crush conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some crushes revealeeeeeeeeeed ohhhhhhhh

**Fucking nerds group chat**

_**~4:12pm~November 6th~** _

 

Munge: Anybody there?

Day: hey

CoMill: *raises hand*

Jovert: whats up?

LilLeaky: Whats going on?

Munge: ok Courtney ask me if I want to hang out tomorrow at 6

CoMill: Why?

Day: why Courtney?

Jovert: what if I wanted to hang out with you?

Munge: Courtney please

CoMill: ok ill bite

CoMill: Shane, do you want to hang out after 6 tomorrow

Munge: I can’t

Munge: I have a date

LilLeaky: OOOOOOH

CoMill: How corny

Corn: DID SOMEONE SUMMON ME

CoMill: no

Corn: good cause I’m busy bye

Day: moving right along

Day: who is the lucky guy?

Munge: girl this time

Munge: her name is Sarah whittle

Munge: I took a risk and used a pun to ask her out

Munge: and it totally worked

Day: oh my god what did you say?

Munge: I hope I don’t have to whittle you down to get a date.

CoMill: that’s great

Jovert: I really can’t

Day: wow and that worked?

Munge: like a charm

Day: wait didn’t we have plans tomorrow?

Munge: we were gonna get lunch together between classes remember

Day: oh yeah

 

 

**Day & BigBoss**

 

_**~5:12pm~November 6th~** _

 

BigBoss: so, I was catching up with the group chat

BigBoss: And you looked like I’m supposed to spread you on some buttered toast

Day: ?

BigBoss: Jelly

Day: You could have said spread on bread with some peanut butter

BigBoss: Both viable options

BigBoss: You still seemed super jealous

Day: …

Day: was it that obvious?

BigBoss: at least to me

Day: I guess the suggestion that we were the ones supposed to hang out probably didn’t help my case

BigBoss: nope

Day: Having a crush on your best friend fucking sucks

BigBoss: Who the hell are you telling?

Day: Yeah

Day: but I have known him waaaaaaaaaaaay longer than you’ve known Mari

BigBoss: At least your crush didn’t try to kill themselves last week

Day: yeah that was intense

Day: we are so lucky that drunk Mari fell the wrong way

BigBoss: at least she agreed to get help

BigBoss: and since I volunteered to drive her around for the next 2 months till she gets her cast off

BigBoss: I have an excuse to make sure she is ok until she shows serious improvement

BigBoss: You and Shane are super codependent, so you probably spend more time together than we will

Day: I have no idea what you’re talking about

BigBoss: not only do you guys share a room but your constantly together

BigBoss: aside from classes

BigBoss: and the rare time with other friends

Day: and this date

BigBoss: dude its probably not gonna last

BigBoss: also, it’s the first date with a random girl

BigBoss: he probably won’t even go on a second one with her

Day: I shouldn’t want that though

Day: I should want him to be happy

Day: I should want him to fall in love with her

Day: I shouldn’t let this situation Whittle down my heart

BigBoss: you two really are the same person

BigBoss: I get it though

BigBoss: and I should have the same position

BigBoss: but I’m having trouble leaving my self-pity party

Day: we should try dating

BigBoss: EACH OTHER????

Day: Hell no

Day: we are both super gay

BigBoss: ok good I was mad confused

Day: I meant we should go out and try to get dates for ourselves

Day: maybe it will help us get over our respective crushes

BigBoss: I think I may be too into Mari to get over her after a few dates?

BigBoss: but maybe it’s worth a try?

Day: honestly at this point, I think anything worth a try

BigBoss: that’s true…

 

 

 

**Fucking nerds group chat**

 

**_~12:43pm~November 10th~_ **

 

CandyMan: Is anyone else going home for Thanksgiving?

BigBoss: My mom asked me too, but I told her that because of money, she has to choose between Christmas and thxgiving

BigBoss: she chose Christmas

BigBoss: no one has money to fly back and forth from New York that much

Corn: are you Wes?

CandyMan: yeah, my mom asked me too

Candy: she said if you weren’t going to your family you could come

Corn: My dad has to work on Thanksgiving, so I will probably come with you

Corn: your moms the best

Jovert: I’m going home but I’m probably gonna drive there thxgiving morning and drive back the next day

CandyMan: yeah, my mom wants us there the whole weekend

Jovert: I have a project due that Monday, so I can’t do that

Day: my mom is paying for me and Shane to fly down

Munge: my mom is gonna pay for us at Christmas

YourABoy: I’m staying for the same reason Boze is

BigBoss: Struggle sisters™

YourABoy: we should have Friendsgiving!!!

BigBoss: I can cook a mean turkey

Day: I would prefer a nice one

LilLeaky: I think the rest of us are staying

Tacohashi: Nah my mom wants me to come home

Tacohashi: I don’t really have a choice because she is gonna send my dad to come get me

CoMill: I am staying

CoMill: I call making the mashed potatoes and stuffing!

GrossMan: I call ordering pizza

BigBoss: You will eat my turkey

BigBoss: And you will like it

Tacohashi: Boze are you almost here?

BigBoss: ???

BigBoss: doesn’t your class end in 30 minutes?

Tacohashi: no, I told you the teacher said class would be over early today

BigBoss: I’m not far meet me in the parking lot closest to your building

Tacohashi: BEING IN A WHEELCHAIR FUCKING SUCKSSSSS

BigBoss: I’m sorry Mari, I’m coming as fast as I can

Tacohashi: It’s not your fault

Tacohashi: it’s my fault

Tacohashi: It just sucks not being able to go where ever I want by myself

Tacohashi: Also, this guy in my producing class keeps offering to help me with things even when I already told him I didn’t need help

Tacohashi: don’t use my inability to run away

Tacohashi: as a way to badly flirt with me

BigBoss: I’m here

Tacohashi: Yeah I see you

 

 

 

~11:43am~November 13th~

 

Corn: ATTENTION NERDS

Corn: ME AND SOHINKI HAVE A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

CandyMan: You guys are going to tell everyone in the group chat?

Sohin: it’s the only effective way everyone will see at once

Sohin: because all of us are rarely home at the same time

CoMill: tell everyone what?

Munge: what’s going on?

BigBoss: I’m scared

Sohin: Me and Corn are transferring out

Corn: it just became official today

Tacohashi: WHAT THE FUCK

Tacohashi: WHY?!

BigBoss: NOOOOOOOOOO

Corn: the first reason is we hate this school

Sohin: I don’t think that’s news to you guys

Corn: the 2nd reason is we both lost our financial aid

Sohin: we aren’t failing any classes our GPA’s are just under the marker

Sohin: neither of us can afford to stay at this school with no financial aid

Corn: we found a cheaper school where the loans won't murder us as we finish our last semester

Tacohashi: BUT WE ARE GONNA MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH

Day: why are you guys just telling us this now???????

Corn: we didn’t want to say anything unless it was for sure

Corn: so, no one would freak out

Corn: but we officially got the credits transferred today so next semester me and Sohin are leaving.

Sohin: we are staying in California though,

Sohin: its only 2 hours’ drive away

Sohin: we will be able to visit all the time

CoMill: ME AND OLIVIA ARE HAPPY FOR YOU BUT ALSO REALLY SAD

BigBoss: Wes already knew all this?

CandyMan: boyfriend privileges include knowing things as they happen and discreet hand jobs

BigBoss: UNNECESARY ADDITION

Tacohashi: grossssss

Corn: the point is we still have time, but we just wanted to let you guys know

Sohin: since its official

Jovert: :(

Sohin: OH MY GOD JOVEN HAS EMOTIONS

Corn: HE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT US

Jovert: I take it back

Jovert: I fucking take it back

 

 

**CandyMan & Corn**

 

_**~4:13pm~November 22 nd~** _

 

Corn: tell me you did not take the car while I was taking a nap

CandyMan: but I did?

Corn: I told you I had an appointment at 5, dude!

Corn: I have to leave in like 15 minutes

Corn: where are you????

CandyMan: I swore you said the appointment was tomorrow????

CandyMan: Isabelle’s ride to the airport fell through so she asked if I could take her

CandyMan: I just dropped her off

CandyMan: its gonna take me at least an hour to get home

CandyMan: if there’s no traffic

Corn: fuck

CandyMan: No one else is home with a car?

Corn: nope

Corn: only me and Keith

CandyMan: I feel bad

Corn: You should

CandyMan: Ill send you an uber to take you there and then ill pick you up afterward

CandyMan: does that work?

Corn: I guess I can forgive you if you bring dinner when you pick me up

CandyMan: that can be arranged

CandyMan: <3

Corn: <3

 

Sohin & Corn

 

~4:19pm~November 22nd~

 

Corn: Tell me if I’m being an over-possessive boyfriend

Corn: But I think Wes and Isabelle are too close

Sohin: you're being an over-possessive boyfriend

Corn: am I really?

Sohin: you told me to tell you if you were

Sohin: just doing what you asked

Corn: They do spend a lot of time with each other

Sohin: but he spends more time with you

Corn: He should-

Corn: I was gonna say he should spend all of his time with me

Corn: now I can see how I’m being possessive

Sohin: realizing is the first step

Corn: It sucks having a super nice boyfriend

Corn: because he is always doing things for her

Corn: giving her rides or lending her things

Sohin: Don’t you trust him?

Corn: he is one of the few humans I trust in this world

Corn: but I still can’t shake this feeling

Sohin: You don’t think he is cheating?

Corn: I don’t think so

Corn: But my anxiety is telling me he is

Sohinki: You should talk about this with him

Corn: so, he can tell me I’m being possessive?

Corn: I don’t want to have that fight

Sohin: aren’t relationships only as good as the communication between the people?

Corn: Who told you that?

Sohin: ugh

Sohin: just talk to him

Sohin: I got to go

Corn: I’ll think about it

 

**Fucking Nerds Group Chat**

 

_**~3:07pm~November 23 nd~** _

 

BigBoss: Happy Thanksgiving!

CoMill: Happy let’s eat turkey until we bust day!

Corn: Accurate

CoMill: How’s Thanksgiving with Wes’s family going?

Corn: Its great

Corn: while all the ‘men’ all watch football

Corn: me and Wes can sit in his room and make out

BigBoss: did you stop making out with him to let us know this?

Corn: Nah he ran to help his mom with something

Jovert: my mom has already predictably told me how much better it would be if I would stay here the whole weekend

Jovert: I literally have homework to do

CoMill: Did you tell her that?

Jovert: yes

Jovert: and she sighed and said she understood

Jovert: but she clearly still was trying to guilt me

CoMill: aren’t you going to be staying there for the majority of Christmas break?

Jovert: not the majority

Jovert: But 2 weeks is a lot of time

Tacohashi: stop neglecting DarDar

Jovert: stop calling her that!

Tacohashi: DarDar just wants you to show her you miss her jovie

Sohin: Jovens mom was the milf right?

Jovert: NO

Tacohashi: yes she was

Sohin: Joven you better give her some love

Sohin: or someone else will ;)

Jovert: STOP WITH THE WINKING EMOTICONS

Jovert: WHEN I GET BACK IM GOING TO PUNCH YOU

Jovert: I WONT PUNCH MARI THIS TIME BECAUSE SHE HAS AN EXCUSE TO BE A DICK

Sohin: but I have an excuse

Jovert: AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT

Sohin: its fun

 

_**< Jovert has left the chat>** _

_**< Tacohashi has added Jovert>** _

__

Tacohashi: You can’t get rid of us that easily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in all fairness, this fanfic is so easy and fun to write. GTS requires a lot more thought and details whereas this one is so fun to sit down and write a few pages of every day. If I didn't love GTS so much I might have given that one up until I finished this one. But I do love the story and I still find the motivation to write it though it takes me longer. I'm glad you're liking this one guys!  
> over 100 hits by chapter 4! <3


	5. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sohinki sees something that changes the group forever. Also Christmas.

**Fucking nerds group chat**

 

_**~6:21pm~December 6 th~** _

 

Jovert: GUYS

Jovert: I FOUND A GIRL THAT APPRECIATES MY HUMOR

Tacohashi: I appreciate your humor Jovie

BigBoss: me too

BigBoss: I’m offended

Jovert: Do either of you guys want to date me?

Tacohashi: no thanks

BigBoss: I am super gay

Jovert: EXACTLY

Jovert: THIS GIRL DOES

Jovert: we are gonna get some frozen yogurt after class :)

Tacohashi: I’m so happy for you Jovie!

BigBoss: OUR LITTLE JOVEN IS ALL GROWN UP

Jovert: We spent 20 min before class talking about Marvel vs DC

Jovert: this is the best day of my life

Jovert: I wish I had tried talking to her

Jovert: before we only had 2 more classes till vacation

BigBoss: what’s the lucky girls' name?

Jovert: Kate

Jovert: I’m just hoping she doesn’t change her mind during class

Jovert: that would fucking suck

Tacohashi: keep us posted!

 

 

 

** Sohin & CandyMan **

 

**_~6:21pm~December 17 th~_ **

 

Sohin: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?

CandyMan: ???

CandyMan: What are you talking about?

Sohin: YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT

CandyMan: dude calm down

Sohin: HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN I JUST WATCHED YOU CHEAT ON MY BEST FRIEND

CandyMan: …

CandyMan: You saw that?

Sohin: YES I FUCKING SAW THAT

Sohin: IM JUST WALKING TOWARD THE CAF

Sohin: GOING TO GET SOME OVERPRICED FOOD

Sohin: WHEN I SAW YOU

Sohin: I STARTED WALKING TOWARD YOU TO SAY HI

Sohin: JUST WHEN I WAS IN EARSHOT AND I WAS GOING TO CALL YOUR NAME

Sohin: I WATCHED ISABELLE AND YOU FUCKING KISS

CandyMan: IF YOU SAW THAT THEN YOU SAW ME PULL AWAY

CandyMan: SHE KISSED ME OUT OF NOWHERE AND THEN I PULLED AWAY

Sohin: AFTER LIKE 2 WHOLE MINUTES

Sohin: YOU WERE HARDLY IN A RUSH TO END THAT SHIT

CandyMan: I WAS IN SHOCK

Sohin: YOU STARTED KISSING HER BACK

CandyMan: THERE IS NO WAY YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN CLOSE ENOUGH TO SEE THAT IF IT HAD HAPPENED

Sohin: YOU PUT YOUR HAND IN HER HAIR

CandyMan: …

Sohin: 2 MINUTES INTO YOUR SURPRISE MAKEOUT  SESSION IN FRONT OF THE ARTS BUILDING

Sohin: YOU SUDDENLY REMEMBERED DAVID

CandyMan: I get it

CandyMan: you can stop

Sohin: WHICH IS FUNNY BECAUSE

Sohin: YOU FORGOT HOW FUCKED UP IT WAS THAT YOU WERE KISSING YOUR SUPPOSED PLATONIC FRIEND

Sohin: IN FUCKING PUBLIC

CandyMan: please stop

Sohin: HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT DAVID

Sohin: SOMEONE WHO FUCKING LOVES YOU

Sohin: THAT YOU APPARENTLY DON’T LOVE

CandyMan: ITS NOT MY FAULT I FELL IN LOVE WITH HER

Sohin: …

CandyMan: EVERYTIME I SEE HER I GET FUCKING BUTTERFLIES

CandyMan: I STILL LOVE HIM

CandyMan: I JUST LOVE HER MORE

CandyMan: AND IT FUCKING SUCKS

CandyMan: I WAS HOPING THOSE FEELINGS WOULD GO AWAY FOR SO LONG

CandyMan: BUT THEY JUST GOT WORSE

CandyMan: THANKSGIVING WAS HELL BECAUSE I WANTED HER TO BE SLEEPING WITH ME IN MY CHILDHOOD BED

CandyMan: I KNOW IS SHOULD HAVE BROKEN UP WITH HIM

CandyMan: BUT EVERY TIME I GO TO

CandyMan: I SEE WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE WHEN HE IS HURT

CandyMan: IVE ONLY EVER SEEN HIM LIKE THAT ONCE

CandyMan: I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT SHIT AGAIN

CandyMan: IT BREAKS MY FUCKING HEART

Sohin: I’m sorry but you have to tell him

CandyMan: I know…

Sohin: you need to tell him today

CandyMan: I don’t know if I can

Sohin: if you don’t tell him before I get home at 9

Sohin: I will tell him

CandyMan: are you really doing this shit?

Sohin: you know he is only going to be more hurt the longer you wait

Sohin: and I can’t let you go on any longer

CandyMan: OK ILL FUCKING TELL HIM

CandyMan: just leave me alone…

 

 

**Fucking nerds group chat**

 

**_~7:52pm~December 17 th~_ **

 

BigBoss: We are all coming back for new years, right? We need to have a big NYE party

Jovert: I can’t

Jovert: I promised mom I would stay till the 1st

Jovert: because of thanksgiving

BigBoss: :(

Tacohashi: damn

Tacohashi: I’ll be there though!

Tacohashi: I think most of us will be

YourABoy: me and Courtney will!

LilLeaky: So, will me and Noah

Dad: Like we would be anywhere else

Mom: seriously

Mom: WHO CHANGED MY NAME AGAIN

Dad: I think you should leave it

Dad: it suits you

Mom: only because I’m lazy

Mom: but I’m gonna hit you for that when I get home

Dad: Who said that I did it???

Mom: mmhmmmm

Tacohashi: I’m just glad I'm gonna have my cast off tomorrow!

YourABoy: woohoo!!!

Tacohashi: and then I get to start physical therapy

Tacohashi: yay.

YourABoy: Hey at least you can use the crutches and not be stuck in a wheelchair

Tacohashi: I guess

YourABoy: before you know it, your leg will be fully healed and you will be trying to tackle Wes on the green again

CandyMan: Don’t add me back

 

_**< CandyMan left the chat>** _

 

BigBoss: ???

Munge: what is going on???

CoMill: I’m PMing Wes right now

BigBoss: corn do you know what’s going on?

Munge: ???

CoMill: Wes and Lasercorn just broke up

BigBoss: Oh shit

CoMill: He said if I want to know why I have to ask Lasercorn

CoMill: and that he is driving home early for the holidays

BigBoss: doesn’t he have one more final next week?

CoMill: he said he is gonna drive back that morning for that single final

Corn: OF COURSE, HE IS TOO SCARED TO TELL YOU WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED

Corn: CAN’T OWN UP TO HIS OWN SHIT

Corn: HE THINKS I SHOUDLNJK SAY TI

Corn: I CAN BARLY TYPE RIGHT NOW

Corn: SOHINKI YOU TELL THEM

BigBoss: why does Sohinki know???

Sohin: I saw Wes kissing Isabelle outside the arts building

BigBoss: omg

Sohin: is anyone almost home?

Sohin: corn should not be alone right now and I’m still in class

Jovert: Ill be there in 2

Corn: IT WASN’T EVEN JUST SEX

Corn: HE SAID HE FELL IN FUCKING LOVE WITH HER

Corn: ALL THE BULLSHIT MY ANXIETY HAS BEEN TELLING ME ALL THIS FUCKING TIME

Corn: HAS BEEN FUSXING TRUES

YourABoy: I’m so sorry

Tacohashi: fuck

Tacohashi: hold on corn

Tacohashi: me and Boze are on our way home

Munge: is anyone checking in to make sure Wes is ok?

CoMill: I’m still talking to him

CoMill: he is pretty messed up too

Corn: HE BETTER FUKING BE

Corn: HE IS FUCKING LUCKY I SDSINT SMASH HIS OLD TROPHIES INTO HIS HEADD

Jovert: I just got home and Lasercorn tossed all of Wes’s shit he didn’t grab down the stairs

CoMill: I’m gonna bring him his stuff when he comes back for his final

CoMill: Whatever isn’t broken

Jovert: So just his clothes

Tacohashi: Damn

Tacohashi: we are gonna stop in the store

Tacohashi: does Lasercorn need anything?

Jovert: he said lots of Doritos, ice cream, and weed

Tacohashi: I can only get two out of 3 of those at 7/11

Sohin: tell him I can give him some of the 3rd

BigBoss: Don’t let him smoke himself into a stupor

Sohin: I’ll do my best

 

 

**Sohin & CandyMan**

 

_**~2:31am~December 18 th~** _

 

CandyMan: How’s David?

Sohin: how do you think?

CandyMan: I know it was a stupid question

CandyMan: I just can’t sleep

CandyMan: I keep worrying he is going to hurt himself or someone else

Sohin: we have him under control

Sohin: you should try to sleep

CandyMan: I know your probably mad at me too

CandyMan: I’m sorry for bothering you

Sohin: I’m not that mad at you

Sohin: I think you were a dick for waiting so long to tell him

Sohin: but you can’t control who you fall for

Sohin: trust me I know

CandyMan: You don’t understand how fucking hard it was to tell him

CandyMan: when I finally came out with it and said we have to break up

CandyMan: I started rambling

CandyMan: saying everything too fast as if

CandyMan: if he doesn’t understand what I’m saying, I don’t have to say it again

CandyMan: but I can see by every expression that passes over his face that he understands everything

CandyMan: and halfway through my rambling I start crying

CandyMan: and I just frantically rub the tears away because I’m not done talking

CandyMan: and he just sits there listening to it all

CandyMan: I have to stop talking for a second when I notice that he is shaking

CandyMan: and in that moment of silence

CandyMan: I give him a moment to respond to say something

CandyMan: anything

CandyMan: And then he does

CandyMan: at first, I don’t hear what he’s saying

CandyMan: So, I ask him what he said

CandyMan: he looks up at me and starts screaming for me to get the fuck out

CandyMan: I tried to say something

CandyMan: I don’t even know what I was going to say

CandyMan: But he stands up and there are tears streaming down his face

CandyMan: and he is still screaming the same words over and over

CandyMan: I left the room when he started throwing things at me

CandyMan: I just keep wondering if

CandyMan: If I had told him when I first started having feelings

CandyMan: would he have reacted that way

Sohin: probably not

Sohin: but its hard to tell with him

CandyMan: I just wished I hadn’t fucked up so bad

CandyMan: hey

CandyMan: if there gets to be a point where you think he will be ok to hear it

CandyMan: let him know that I checked up on him

Sohin: you think it will ease the blow?

CandyMan: no

CandyMan: I’m just tired of hiding things from him

 

 

 

**Fucking nerds group chat**

 

_**~10:21am~December 23 rd~** _

 

Dad: The house is so empty without you guys! :(

Mom: Yeah it feels weird with all of you gone :’(

Joven: I told you guys you could of came with me

Joven: my mom would have been more than happy for you guys to come

Mom: And we really appreciate it, but we don’t want to take up any space with your huge ass family

Dad: also, my mom is gonna try and make it down to see us so we won’t be alone on Christmas

Mom: not that we would be alone any way cause we got each other

BigBoss: WUSS

Dad: LMAO

Corn: well I just got home

Corn: and the first thing my mom asked me is

Corn: why didn’t Wes come

Corn: what a great start to the holidays

Sohin: Are you good Lasercorn?

Corn: Yeah

Corn: I’m just not in the holiday spirit this year

BigBoss: Understandable

Tacohashi: I feel you Corn

Tacohashi: First Christmas while being single in like 5 years

Tacohashi: I’m focusing on the fact that I don’t have to be in a wheelchair anymore

Tacohashi: I can’t exactly frolic in the snow

Tacohashi: But at least I’m mobile now :)

BigBoss: Yeah!

BigBoss: Positive side of things!

BigBoss: Anything positive on your side Lasercorn?

Corn: I no longer want to cut Wes’s heart out of his chest?

BigBoss:…

BigBoss: THAT’S A START!

Tacohashi: That’s a huge improvement for him

Corn: I still want him to die

Corn: Just with less blood

Tacohashi: That’s still a pretty big improvement honestly

Tacohashi: Day of, you wanted to bludgeon him with blunt objects

BigBoss: Real talk

BigBoss: hopefully one day

BigBoss: You won’t want to kill him

BigBoss: Or at the very least

BigBoss: You will be able to resist doing that

Corn: I know

Corn: Christmas just sucks right now because I miss him

Corn: But whenever I think of him

Corn: I’m reminded that he fell in love with someone else

Corn: And then I want to murder him

Corn: then something Christmassy happens and I miss him again

Corn: It’s a frustrating cycle

Tacohashi: We will both be able to get through this Christmas

Tacohashi: I believe in us

Corn: I believe in ‘you’

Tacohashi: Good thing I believe in you enough for the both of us

 

** BigBoss & Day **

 

_**~10:28am~December 23 rd~** _

 

Day: Please save me from this hell

BigBoss: Aren’t you on the plane with Shane?

Day: Yes

Day: and Shane has been facetiming with Sarah for the last hour

Day: They keep talking all mushy and it is making me sick

Day: This is my personal hell

BigBoss: Let me guess

BigBoss: Your feeling torn again because you want to feel happy for him

BigBoss: But you wish it was you

Day: I’ve been saying that a lot, haven’t I?

BigBoss: Almost every day

Day: I’m sorry

Day: I’m just really struggling

Day: because he is always talking about her

Day: or with her

Day: or on the phone with her

BigBoss: maybe it's only a problem because you're constantly with him

Day: ???

Day: what are you saying

BigBoss: maybe your codependency is making this too hard for you

BigBoss: There is only so much you can take before you snap

BigBoss: I’m not saying don’t hang out with him

BigBoss: maybe try to make it so you’re not constantly with him

BigBoss: so, you can have some breaks from your hell

Day: That’s probably the best idea…

Day: Thanks, Boze

Day: any luck with dispersing your hopeless crush:

BigBoss: I think it could be worse

BigBoss: Spending the week away from her will definitely help

BigBoss: sorry you can’t say the same

Day: yeah

Day: our families are practically family

Day: Most of the Christmas activities we will be doing will include both families

BigBoss: Good luck to both of us then

Day: we are gonna need it

 

 

**_~8:01am~December 25 th~_ **

 

BigBoss: MERRY FUCKING CHRIMBUS

Jovert: You’re that kind of person on Christmas are you

BigBoss: You're awake too

Jovert: My nephew is in the process of waking up the entire house

Jovert: he just happened to start with me

Jovert: This is what happens when you tell a child that everyone has to be awake before we start opening presents

BigBoss: Your nephew was me growing up

Tacohashi: Why are we talking nooooooooooow

Tacohashi: The pings woke me uuuuuuuuup

BigBoss: ITS FUCKING CRIMUS

Jovert: are you spelling it wrong on purpose?

BigBoss: CHRISSSTAMAS

Jovert: I will take that as a yes

Dad: and I thought I wouldn’t have to wake up early because there are no kids here

BigBoss: listen if yall don’t want the chat waking you up

BigBoss: Then yall better follow Lasercorn and Sohinki because you know they mute that shit before bed

Tacohashi: I’m pretty sure Lasercorn leaves it on mute all day every day lol

 

 

**BigBoss & CandyMan**

 

_**~8:09am~December 25 th~** _

 

BigBoss: MERRY FUCKING CHRISTAMAS

CandyMan: That is not how you spell that

BigBoss: MERRY CRINGLES

CandyMan: no

BigBoss: CHRIMBUS

CandyMan: its to early for this lol

BigBoss: Not in the proper Christmas mood?

BigBoss: Should I message later?

CandyMan: I don’t think I’m really gonna get into the mood this year

CandyMan: So, I guess this is a good time as any

BigBoss: :( Do you at least have some candy canes?

Candyman: Yes

CandyMan: Those did improve my mood

CandyMan: But I probably shouldn’t eat them this early

BigBoss: You already had one this morning didn’t you

CandyMan: 2 actually

BigBoss: I knew it

BigBoss: Hey is there any chance your gonna come to the new years eve party we are throwing?

CandyMan: I think it’s too soon

CandyMan: Sorry

CandyMan: I’m probably not gonna go back till Sohinki and Lasercorn leave for their new school

BigBoss: :(

BigBoss: I miss you dude

BigBoss: all this shit is tearing apart our group and it sucks

CandyMan: Yeah it does

CandyMan: but I’ll see you mid-January!

CandyMan: and you can tell me all the shit that goes down at the party via chat

CandyMan: or facetime

BigBoss: and you won’t be alone because you’ll have Joven!

CandyMan: Yeah, I think me, and my family are going to his house for new year’s anyway

CandyMan: you can keep us both updated on the shenanigans

BigBoss: I doubt much is gonna go down

BigBoss: besides me

BigBoss: cause I’m probably gonna get super drunk

BigBoss: and fall over

 

 

**Tacohashi & BigBoss**

 

_**~11:54pm~December 31 st~** _

 

BigBoss: Mara where the hell dit you goooo

Tacohashi: in my room

BigBoss: Its gonna be midnight soon

BigBoss: Come doen staaaaaaaairs

Tacohashi: You should come up here

Tacohashi: anc hang out with me in my rooooom

BigBoss: we habe to celebardte

BigBoss: celebrate new years

Tacohashi: after will you come chill wihtb s me in my room

Tacohashi: im lonely

BigBoss: when you joins us down here you wonrt be lonely

Tacohashi: not going unless you promisssssse

BigBoss: ok I promise

BigBoss: Now get your ass down hereeeeee


	6. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes cant stop lying and Sohin and Corn leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to vidcon this week so I've been busy getting my shit together so everything is late but at least its done lol

**BigBoss & CandyMan**

 

_**~11:24am~January 1 st~** _

 

BigBoss: I FUCKED UP

BigBoss: WELL WE FUCKED UP

BigBoss: ACTUALLY WE FUCKED

BigBoss: AND THAT’S SO FUCKING FUCKED UP

BigBoss: OH GOD I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO

BigBoss: WES PLEASE RESPOND

CandyMan: What the hell happened??!?!?

CandyMan: who did you fuck???!??!?

BigBoss: WHO DO YOU THINK???

CandyMan: …

CandyMan: NO

BigBoss: YES

CandyMan: HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN???

BigBoss: I honestly don’t remember too much of the details, I was pretty drunk

BigBoss: and so was she

BigBoss: I just remember how we went back up to her room after midnight

BigBoss: She said something about how she wishes she had had someone to kiss at midnight

BigBoss: and then we were kissing

BigBoss: and then we were doing more than kissing

BigBoss: AND THEN I WOKE UP AND SAW WE WERE ENTANGLED TOGETHER AND NAKED AND I FREAKED OUT

CandyMan: holy shit

BigBoss: SHE IS STILL ASLEEP AND ATTACHED TO MY SIDE AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO???

CandyMan: Do you think this will mean something for you two?

BigBoss: I fucking wish man

BigBoss: But she even admitted last night she is still hung up on Flitz

BigBoss: I’m 100% sure I was the rebound

BigBoss: Which completely sucks

BigBoss: kissing her was fucking amazing though

BigBoss: I wish I remember more from last night

BigBoss: But if I was sober enough to do that

BigBoss: I wouldn’t have let that happen

CandyMan: I’m really sorry man

BigBoss: SHE IS WAKING UP BRB

CandyMan: Oh god lmk what happens

 

_**~11:35am~January 1 st~** _

 

BigBoss: Well

BigBoss: She ended up saying exactly what I expected

CandyMan: ?

BigBoss: She said that she was in a really vulnerable place

BigBoss: and as fun as it was it was a mistake

BigBoss: and she is nowhere near a place where she could be in another relationship right now

BigBoss: Of course, I agreed with her

BigBoss: Told her I was super drunk too and was just lonely

BigBoss: We sort of laughed it off and I grabbed my clothes and ran to my room

BigBoss: It fucking hurts man

CandyMan: I’m so sorry

CandyMan: If it will help you could come stay here with me for a week or so

CandyMan: Take a little break?

BigBoss: As much as I would love too

BigBoss: I shouldn’t

BigBoss: But if you feel like driving up here and spending the day with me, not in the house, I wouldn’t say no

CandyMan: I can come up tomorrow?

BigBoss: Thanks man

BigBoss: You’re the best

BigBoss: Omg I told Day what happened, and he ran to the store to refill us on pain meds and he is gonna get me some ice-cream

BigBoss: I don’t know what I would do without you guys <3

CandyMan: <3

 

 

**Tacohashi** ** & Jovert**

 

_**~11:35am~January 1 st~** _

 

Tacohashi: Guess who just possibly fucked up one of the best friendships they’ve ever had?

Jovert: oh god what happened

Tacohashi: I was really drunk last night

Tacohashi: I remember very little

Tacohashi: But It kinda jogged my memory a little when I woke up naked

Tacohashi: with a very naked Boze in bed next to me

Jovert: OH MY GOD

Tacohashi: yeah

Jovert: how did that even happen????

Tacohashi: like I said I don’t remember much

Tacohashi: I was super drunk

Tacohashi: And vulnerable

Tacohashi: And horny

Jovert: TMI

Tacohashi: I might have even said something about flitz right before I kissed her?

Tacohashi: She said she understood and agrees it was just a drunken fluke

Tacohashi: But she ran out of this room the second she could

Tacohashi: Clearly embarrassed and awkward

Tacohashi: I mean can I blame her?

Tacohashi: Now things are gonna be awkward around her which sucks

Tacohashi: I mean Boze fucking transported me around for weeks when I was in a wheelchair

Tacohashi: and fucking helped me so much

Tacohashi: And now she won’t be able to look me in the eyes

Tacohashi: I swear to god if we become less close to each other because of this.

Jovert: You're spiraling

Tacohashi: Its kinda hard not to!

Jovert: You’re totally blowing the whole thing out of proportion

Jovert: There will probably be a week

Jovert: Maybe 2

Jovert: Of awkwardness

Jovert: But after that, you guys will go right back to being just as close

Tacohashi: You really think so?

Jovert: Yes

Jovert: You went through a lot last year

Jovert: I’m sure she completely understands why what happened, happened

Jovert: And she will continue to support you as she always has

Jovert: when some of the awkwardness passes

Tacohashi: Thanks, Jovie

Tacohashi: Your probably right

Tacohashi: The whole thing is just crazy to me you know?

Tacohashi: I never even thought of Boze like this before, but a few

Tacohashi: Very few

Tacohashi: Choice images are now burned into my mind

Tacohashi: I’m not sure how I feel about it

Jovert: What kind of choice images?

Tacohashi: The kind you don’t share lol

Jovert: oh god

Tacohashi: hopefully the images burned in my head, fade away

Tacohashi: like the rest of the night

Tacohashi: for my sanity

 

** Fucking nerds group chat **

 

_**~2:12pm~January 10 st~** _

 

Corn: I am formally giving you permission to add Wes to the group chat.

Tacohashi: ???

BigBoss: we don’t have to yet

Sohin: what made you say that?

Corn: Because I’m leaving in like 10 days and he is gonna come back and keep being your roommate so he deserves to be in the know of what’s going on

Corn: That is kind of why we made this group chat in the first place.

Corn: I mean I’m not gonna talk to him directly probably for a while

Corn: But all that means is I just won't talk to him directly.

Corn: doesn’t mean you can’t all talk to him directly

Tacohashi: it's not a big deal corn we don’t have to

Corn: Did you guys make a big group chat with everyone but me?

BigBoss: Of course, not

Corn: Than you should add him

Corn: I promise I’m ok

Sohin: I mean if you’re sure

Sohin: I’ll ask him

Corn: ok good

Corn: I don’t want you guys tiptoeing around me with stuff about him

Corn: Even though a part of me still wants to set him on fire

Corn: I’m better

Corn: I can handle it

BigBoss: I’m really glad you can’t set him on fire through the group chat

 

~4:12pm~January 10st~

Munge: hey guys

Munge: so, Sarah and I broke up

Munge: well more like she broke up with me

Dad: I’m sorry dude

Dad#2: what happened

Munge: for some reason, she is under the impression I’m in love with Damien

Day: what’s up??

Munge: Apparently, we spend too much time together

Munge: it bothers her that we are best friends for some reason

Munge: apparently every time she called me and I was hanging out with you it felt like she was intruding on a date???

Day: imagine that

Dad: wait you aren’t in love?

Dad#2: leave him alone he just got dumped

Munge: people can be close without being in love

Dad: like Keith and Noah? Oh, wait…

Day: like actually shut up

Munge: me and Damien have been best friends since like nearly birth

Munge: we are practically brothers

Munge: that would be incest

Day: which as we all know is illegal in most states

BigBoss: in a badly made porn you guys would totally fuck

CoMill: badly???

CoMill: that’s a masterpiece compared to the one where the couple capture the lemon stealing whore

BigBoss: I’m now going to refer anyone I want to bang as the lemon stealing whore

CoMill: that should just be worldwide slang honestly

 

_**< Sohin had added CandyMan to the chat>** _

 

CandyMan: he guys!

BigBoss: hey Wes!!!

BigBoss: Hey do you have a lemon stealing whore right now?

CandyMan:…

CandyMan: I think I missed a lot

 

 

BigBoss & CandyMan

 

~7:32pm~January 10st~

 

BigBoss: my feelings are legitimately hurt, and I would like an explanation

CandyMan: ????

BigBoss: You told me yesterday you couldn’t come up today because you had to do something with your mom

BigBoss: but Alanna, whom we both met in history freshman year

BigBoss: told me she saw you and Isabelle eating lunch at Starbucks in the mall

CandyMan: I’m sorry I didn’t want anyone to know because of all the drama but we are still friends

BigBoss: she saw you guys kiss

CandyMan: I CAN NEVER GET AWAY WITH ANYTHING

CandyMan: I’m sorry Boze I really am

CandyMan: I just didn’t want any ridicule from the group

CandyMan: If anyone found out they would say it was too soon

CandyMan: or how could I do this to David

CandyMan: But it’s like

CandyMan: He doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore

CandyMan: as horrible as it is that I hurt him

CandyMan: I had fallen for Isabelle

CandyMan: and over Christmas she fully explained how she had the same feelings

CandyMan: we are trying things out to see how they work

BigBoss: I understand that

BigBoss: mostly

BigBoss: But I wish you would stop all this lying

BigBoss: especially to me

BigBoss: I always thought of us as friends who don’t do that shit

CandyMan: I’m really sorry

CandyMan: Its just hard to know who I can tell stuff nowadays because I don’t want everything I say going back to him

CandyMan: and I know if I talk to a lot of the group it will

CandyMan: I should have trusted you though

CandyMan: And for that I’m really sorry

BigBoss: I might forgive you

CandyMan: I’m still in the area and I can bring you take out from the restaurant I’m at?

BigBoss: Your forgiven

CandyMan: :)

BigBoss: but really no lying

CandyMan: I promise

BigBoss: Pinky promise?

CandyMan: Pinky promise.

BigBoss: good

BigBoss: now hurry up I’m hungry

 

 

**Fucking nerds group chat**

 

_**~12:15pm~January 20 th~** _

 

Tacohashi: YOU GUYS BETTER STILL BE AT THE HOUSE

Tacohashi: BOZE IS DRIVING THIS CAR AS FAST AS SHE CAN, WHILE NOT SPEEDING SO FAST THAT WE WOULD DIE IF WE SO MUCH AS HIT THE CURB

Tacohashi: WE REALLY WANT TO SAY GOODBYE BEFORE YOU TWO LEAVE

Sohin: please slow down

Sohin: we are leaving at 1

Sohin: you have plenty of time

Tacohashi: THANK GOD

Tacohashi: I was gonna cry if we missed you

Tacohashi: I really wish you guys weren’t leaving

Corn: hey its all for the best

Corn: we will still all be graduating around the same time we can still come down for holidays and breaks

Corn: and we will get to keep spewing nonsense into this groupchat

Sohin: we will have to make up for not being there to annoy you in person

Sohin: by doing it here every chance we get

Jovert: oh god no

Corn: You know you love us joven

Jovert: do I really?

Sohin: yes you do

Sohin: very much.


	7. Feburary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air and on a lot of their minds

**Fucking nerds group chat**

_**~1:32pm~Feburary 3rd~** _

Jovert: GUYS

Jovert: THIS IS GONNA BE THE FIRST TIME IM GONNA HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ON VALENTINES DAY

Jovert: AND NOT JUST A DATE WITH A GIRL I DON’T KNOW WELL BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT TO FEEL LEFT OUT

Jovert: BUT THEN WE HAD NOTHING IN COMMON, SO THE DAY SUCKED EVEN MORE

Jovert: Kate and I are gonna have her apartment to ourselves and we are gonna watch movies and eat chocolate

Jovert: ITS GONNA BE GREAT

Tacohashi: weren’t you dating that bitch in 11th grade during valentine’s day?

Jovert: She dumped me the night before

Jovert: hence why we call her a bitch

Tacohashi: oh yeah

Tacohashi: I’m happy for you Jovie!

Dad: Happy for you too!

Mom: That great Joven!

  
Mom: My friend Harley said he is gonna propose to his girlfriend on valentine’s day this year

Dad: isn’t he is a little young for that?

Jovert: How old is he?

Mom: he is our age

Mom: he is graduating this year too

Mom: And as far as he is concerned

Mom: he loves her, and they will probably not start planning the wedding until after they graduate so it won't mess up anything

Dad: I guess that makes sense

Dad: and they’ve been together nearly as long as we have

Tacohashi: so basically, forever

Mom: accurate

Sohin: Have you guys thought about getting married?

Dad: me and Ian?

Sohin: yeah

Mom: we’ve talked about it

Dad: we will probably wait until after we’re are done with school before we start seriously thinking about it

Dad: we don’t really need to get married

Dad: but it would be nice to

BigBoss: I WANNA PLAN YOUR WEDDING

Dad: we aren’t even engaged yet

BigBoss: WHEN YOU GET ENGAGED I WANT TO PLAN YOUR WEDDING

Mom: sure, you can help us plan if you want

Mom: WHEN we get engaged

BigBoss: IM GONNA GIVE YOU GUYS THE BEST WEDDING EVER

BigBoss: MOVE ASIDE WHOEVER PLANED KIM KARDASHIANS WEDDING

Dad: you do know its gonna be small af

Mom: we could not afford anything big

Dad: nor do we have enough people to plan something big

Dad: ALSO, WE ARENT ENGAGED YET

Mom: yeah, we are getting ahead of our selves

BigBoss: fine

BigBoss: but I took screenshots so in the future you can’t tell me you didn’t agree

Mom: wouldn’t expect anything less

CoMill: I HAVE A DATE

YourABoy: omg are you cheating on me?

CoMill: its not what it looks like!!!!!

CoMill: sounds like?

CoMill: reads like?

CoMill: this bit is too hard right now lol

CoMill: but yeah!

CoMill: I have a date!

CoMill: With Sean from my writing class

YourABoy: Which Sean?

Mom: there are multiple Sean’s?

CoMill: 3 to be exact

CoMill: there’s always raising hand Sean

CoMill: there’s quiet Sean

CoMill: and hot Sean

BigBoss: can I assume the one your dating is Hot Sean?

CoMill: hello no he is a major douche

CoMill: one of those guys who feels entitled to women

YourABoy: ew

CoMill: yeah

CoMill: I’m going out with quiet Sean

CoMill: He is super funny and when he asked me out it was so cute I had to say yes

BigBoss: so Quiet Sean is your lemon stealing whore?

CoMill: big time

Day: Don’t tell her I said so

Day: but I’ve decided I’m gonna propose to my right hand on valentine’s day

Munge: Took you long enough

Munge: I’m sure she is gonna say yes

Day: the only problem is She isn’t gonna be happy when my left hand is at the wedding

Day: but I kind of have to invite her you know

Day: we’ve been through so much together

CoMill: I HATE BOTH OF YOU

Day: are you saying you don’t wanna go to the wedding????

Munge: that was really mean Courtney

CoMill: YOU GUYS ARE DUMB

 

 

 

**BigBoss & Day**

 

_**~11:41pm~Feburary 4 th~** _

 

BigBoss: I want your opinion on something

Day: Shoot

BigBoss: do you think Mari is flirting with me?

BigBoss: Like legit flirting and not just friend flirting?

Day: Why do you ask that?

BigBoss: Ever since new year’s I feel like Mari is looking at me differently

BigBoss: like now when she makes suggestive jokes

BigBoss: Her eyes are telling me its not a joke if I don’t want it to be

BigBoss: Does that make sense?

Day: I think so

Day: you're saying that it feels more like her suggestive jokes are more serious since you’ve slept together

BigBoss: Yeah

BigBoss: I told Joven, but he says I’m reading too much into things

BigBoss: Wes who was also in the room

BigBoss: said that Mari always acts like that, it's just how she jokes

BigBoss: but like

BigBoss: I know Mari

BigBoss: most of her jokes end in laughter, not sultry eye contact

Day: really?

Day: sultry eye contact?

BigBoss: remember the other day when we were playing monopoly

BigBoss: and Wes accidentally knocked into the board and me and Mari’s pieces fell on top of each other

BigBoss: And Mari made that 69 joke?

BigBoss: While everyone was laughing she looked me dead in the eye and winked

BigBoss: No laugh after before or during

BigBoss: Just winked and went back to picking things up with a small smirk

BigBoss: Not exactly all in good fun

Day: that does seem pretty flirty

BigBoss: EXACTLY

BigBoss: I know It wasn’t all in my head

Day: does this mean your gonna talk about it with her?

BigBoss: hell no

Day: why not?

BigBoss: well what if its just about the sex?

BigBoss: what if she just enjoyed what little she remembers and wants that again

BigBoss: I doubt her feelings for Flitz are suddenly healed

BigBoss: sure, she is better but it’s way too soon

BigBoss: I think she just wants me for more rebound sex

BigBoss: if she even wants to take it past just mindlessly flirting

BigBoss: which I’m not quite sure she even wants

Day: when this is all over at least you can say you had her once

BigBoss: accidentally sleeping with your crush the way I did is 0/10

BigBoss: do not recommend

BigBoss: I envy you

BigBoss: I wish it was back to the awkward bumbling around her and hoping she didn’t notice my feelings

Day: I don’t envy me

BigBoss: at least he and Sarah broke up

Day: is it really that positive?

Day: at least when he was dating Sarah,

Day: I told myself I had to get over him because he was taken

Day: But now that he is single my heart is like go and grab him

BigBoss: I think the fact that they broke up because Shayne refused to stop spending so much time with you is a major positive

BigBoss: additionally

BigBoss: she thought you guys were in love

BigBoss: when Shayne said that in the group I had to strongly fight the urge to say

BigBoss: IRONIC

Day: Yeah, I guess that is a positive

Day: as for her thinking we are together

Day: it really felt like a stab to my heart when he went on to explain how that wouldn’t happen

Day: “that would be incest”

BigBoss: if I can be honest

BigBoss: I think he was a little too defensive

BigBoss: he could have just left it at he is my best friend

BigBoss: but he had to make it, so it was incest

Day: Shayne is just an extra person

Day: Its who he is

Day: I don’t think getting my hopes up is a good idea for my sanity

BigBoss: all you have to do is sleep with him and then it will be more obvious

Day: yeah that’s all I have to do

Day: super simple

Day: honestly, I wish

 

 

 

**Sohin & Corn**

 

_**~6:34pm~Feburary 8 th~** _

 

Corn: hey are you gonna be home for dinner?

Corn: I was thinking about ordering Chinese food

Sohin: yeah, I’ll be there in like 20

Sohin: get me my usual

Corn: gotcha

Corn: hey

Sohin: yeah?

Corn: I never really said thank you for the whole Wes thing

Sohin: What’s there to thank me for?

Corn: me thanking someone is a rare occurrence so don’t challenge me

Sohin: ok I’m listening

Corn: Thanks for forcing him to tell me

Corn: The whole thing was so bullshit and you know he would have kept it going for as long as he could to avoid “hurting me”

Corn: and I got mad at you at first because you didn’t tell me as soon as it happened

Corn: But it really was the best that he told me

Corn: it was a really good friend move you did there

Corn: so, thanks

Sohin: it was no problem dude

Sohin: I know you would have done the same for me

Corn: You’re still a bitch who sucks dicks tho

Sohin: things were getting too sentimental for you weren’t they

Corn: yep

Corn: speaking of sucking dicks

Corn: got any plans for valentines day

Sohin: not those kind of plans

Sohin: but some try hard sorority sister invited me to her sorority’s valentines party

Sohin: I think she assumes if I show up ill sleep with her

Sohin: but if I even go, it will be for the free booze

Corn: I guess during that conversation you didn’t say you were the flaming homosexual you are?

Sohin: she didn’t really let me talk much

Sohin: she just sort of blocked my way told me to go to the party and when I tried to protest

Sohin: She said “bring a friend! I’ll see you there” winked, and then walked away

Sohin: so, do you wanna go and get some free booze?

Corn: I don’t see why not

Sohin: Awesome I’ll be there soon

Sohin: getting into the car

Corn: ok I’m ordering the food

 

 

**Fucking nerds group chat**

_**~11:02am~Feburary 14 th~** _

CoMill: HAPPY HEART DAY SOSTINKY AND CANDYCORN

CoMill: you guys really missed out

CoMill: Boze made us all heart shaped chocolate chip cookies

CoMill: the size of our hands

Sohin: damn I can’t believe I missed out on Boze’s baking

Sohin: her cookies are bomb

BigBoss: I’ll make you guys some when you come back!

CandyMan: They were SO good

BigBoss: Wes had 3

BigBoss: then had lunch

Sohin: wouldn’t expect anything less

Dad: besides Joven and Courtney

Dad: does anyone else have plans for tonight?

BigBoss: I have big plans

BigBoss: those plans include the rest of the cookies I hid from Wes, a pint of ice-cream and Netflix

Tacohashi: I would like to get in on that

Tacohashi: I can buy the ice cream

BigBoss: yesssss and we can watch movies together!

Dad: but you guys should go out

Dad: enjoy the night

Sohin: you just want everyone out of the house so you and Ian can go at it as loud as you want

Mom: that is none of your business you aren’t even here

Sohin: I already know I’m right

Dad: SO

Dad: do you and corn have any plans?

Sohin: yeah

Sohin: we are gonna go to a sorority part I was invited to by a girl who is under the false impression that I am straight

Dad: just going for the beer?

Sohin: you know it

Corn: and possibly for the hot guys

Sohin: for the testosterone filled straight douche frat boys?

Sohin: I’ll stick with the beer

BigBoss: don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!

  
BigBoss: unless he is rich then do everything ;)

Sohin: oh my god

Sohin: is that the rule you live by?

BigBoss: it's never steered me wrong

Tacohashi: only because a super-rich girl hasn’t come after you

BigBoss: pretty much

 

 

**BigBoss & Day**

 

_**~8:00pm~Feburary 14 th~** _

 

Day: I think I made a mistake

BigBoss: What happened?

Day: I suggested that shayne and I go see a movie tonight

Day: cause that movie we both wanted to see came out

Day: and so we did and this night was way more romantic than necessary

Day: we sat between all these couples in a movie theater

Day: and now we are sitting in a golden corral where more than one staff member asked if we were enjoying our date

Day: Everytime Shayne laughed and said “no, he’s my best friend”

Day: I think I died a little inside

Day: right now, he is in the bathroom and I’m wondering if I should just tell him

BigBoss: how you feel?

BigBoss: Right now?

Day: I know its sudden but like idk

Day: It seems like the perfect time to tell him

Day: we had a great time and the whole thing was pretty romantic

Day: but also, I really don’t want to ruin the evening you know?

BigBoss: I don’t think that would ruin the evening

Day: if he turns me down in the middle of a golden corral

Day: You can officially call this evening ruined

Day: and I just psyched myself out

Day: You should tell Mari

BigBoss: Um no

BigBoss: I will not be doing that

Day: aren’t you guys spooning in bed watching movies together??

Day: seems like a pretty good moment if you ask me

BigBoss: if I were ever planning on telling her

BigBoss: then yes it would be a great moment

BigBoss: but unlike you

BigBoss: I’m gonna swallow all my feelings and hope my heart explodes so I can end my suffering

Day: On that cheery note

Day: Shayne is coming back

Day: ttyl

BigBoss: Tell him!!!!!

Day: only if you tell Mari

BigBoss: Don’t tell him!!!!

**Corn & Tacohashi**

  
_**~10:12pm~Feburary 14 th~** _

 

Corn: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Corn: whatcha doing

Tacohashi: watching a movie with Boze

Corn: which movie?

Tacohashi: Honestly, I don’t know

Tacohashi: but it’s not bad

Tacohashi: aren’t you at a party with Sohin?

Corn: yeah but I’m getting bored

Corn: Sokinky ran to get us more beer

Corn: and when he didn’t come back, and I went looking for him

Corn: he was making out with some hot dude in a closet

Tacohashi: hot

Corn: I guess

Corn: I don’t know anyone else here but rather than be a cock block I went to get my own beer and sat on the couch

Tacohashi: you sound a little jealous

Corn: I mean yeah

Corn: I wish I had a hot dude to make out with, in a closet

Tacohashi: have you tried flirting around?

Corn: I’m not drunk enough for that

Corn: Sohinki was pretty drunk tho

Corn: which is probably how he ended up Frenching in a closet in the first place

Tacohashi: that is a little unlike Sohinki

Corn: yeah

Corn: after this beer, I’m probably gonna grab him and take him home

Corn: the way the guy looked at me when I opened the closet, gave me a weird feeling

Tacohashi: you better keep an eye on them then

Corn: I can see the closet they are in from where I am

Corn: I’m keeping an eye

Corn: oh shit

Tacohashi: ???

Corn: Sohinki just slammed the door open and pushed his way out of the closet

Corn: the guy tried to follow him, and he just pushed him away,

Corn: I’m gonna go get him

Tacohashi: ok

Tacohashi: let me know if I need to drive down and fuck a bitch up

 

 

**BigBoss & CandyMan**

  
_**~10:30pm~Feburary 14 th~** _

BigBoss: help

CandyMan: ??????

BigBoss: Mari fell asleep on me and she is so cute

BigBoss: heeelp

CandyMan: don’t do thaaaat

CandyMan: I thought there was an emergency

CandyMan: like you were dying or some shit

BigBoss: I am dying

BigBoss: but there’s no emergency

BigBoss: sorry

CandyMan:  Boze something has to be done

CandyMan: I’m saying this from a place of love

CandyMan: You have to get over Mari

BigBoss: WOW I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT

BigBoss: YOU MUST BE SOME KIND OF GENIUS

CandyMan: I know you know you need to

CandyMan: But you’re not trying!

CandyMan: You hang out with her every day

CandyMan: you flirt back to her friend flirting

CandyMan: and then Every time your heart hurts

CandyMan: You complain about it to me or Joven or Damien

CandyMan: and while we have no problem helping you as best as we can

CandyMan: You are just hurting yourself over and over again

BigBoss: …

BigBoss: I know you're right

BigBoss: but it’s like

BigBoss: Our friendship is so important to me

BigBoss: if I distanced myself from her I would worry that I would be hurting her

BigBoss: or she will do something stupid while we aren’t talking

CandyMan: I’m not saying to stop being her friend

CandyMan: Just don’t hang out with her nearly as often

CandyMan: maybe don’t go out of your way to be with her unless she needs you

CandyMan: and maybe less spooning together on your bed

BigBoss: I can try

BigBoss: its gonna be fucking hard but

BigBoss: you're right

BigBoss: doing what I’m doing now is not helping me get over her

BigBoss: her sleeping on me like this is probably only making it worse

CandyMan: It certainly wouldn’t make it better

BigBoss: thanks for putting perspective on it Wes

CandyMan: when I’m not fucking up royally

CandyMan: I’m known to help a friend every once in a while

 

 

** Corn & Tacohashi **

  
_**~12:10am~Feburary 15 th~** _

 

Corn: hey are you awake by any chance?

Corn: I just have a question

 

_**~12:34am~Feburary 15 th~** _

__

Corn: ok I see you’re not

Corn: I’ll talk to you in the morning

Tacohashi: wait! I'm awake!

Tacohashi: I fell asleep on Boze's bed but I just got up to go to my room

Corn: fell asleep on Boze's bed???

Tacohashi: we were watching a movie shut up

Tacohashi: I'm not gonna make that mistake again

Tacohashi: anyway

Tacohashi: whats your question

Corn: so when Sohinki gets really drunk

Corn: which as you know isn’t that often

Corn: is he known to

Corn: get freaky?

Tacohasi: Get what?

Corn: get a little too close for comfort

Tacohashi: oh god what did he do to you

Corn: well he

Corn: I mean he was making out with a random douche at the party we were at which is just unlike him you know

Tacohasi: well how drunk was he?

Corn: he could barely walk straight and he fell all over me almost every step to our apartment

Tacohashi: Well I'm wondering why he even got so drunk

Tacohashi: but I do remember the only other time he ever got that drunk

Tacohashi: we were at a Christmas party freshman year and he was upset because the person he liked rejected him

Tacohashi: so he got super drunk and I think I caught him  making out with 4 different girls over the course of the night

Tacohashi: so I mean it's plausible

Corn: so this whole thing was because he liked someone who didn’t like him back?

Tacohashi: yep

Tacohashi: you know he doesn’t tend to like a lot of people so it makes sense why its so rare

Corn: Huh

Tacohasi: by the way

Tacohasi: if you don’t want to sound 65

Tacohasi: just say horny

Tacohashi: no one says ‘get freaky’

Corn: GET OFF MY LAWN

 

 

 

**Corn & Sohin**

  
_**~9:40am~Feburary 15 th~** _

 

Corn: hey

Corn: it thought you didn’t have a class till two today?

Sohin: I don’t

Corn: then how come you already left the house?

Corn: I doubt your hungover ass went for a jog

Sohin: I just had some stuff I had to handle on campus

Corn: Before 10?

Sohin: Why do you care?

Corn: because I wanted to talk

Sohin: there’s nothing to talk about

Corn: so, you remember?

Sohin: it may or may not be the only thing I remember about last night

Sohin: and there’s no reason to talk about it

Corn: I beg to differ

Sohin: My nearly blackout drunk self, got horny and kissed you

Sohin: It doesn’t mean anything except that I’m lonely

Sohin: If you want to make fun of me for it, go ahead but that’s all we need to say

Corn: Being drunk lowers your inhibitions

Corn: it doesn’t make you do things you would never do

Corn: it makes you do things your too scared to do

Sohin: you're reading too much into this

Sohin: just because Wes confessed how he felt to you by kissing you while you were both drunk

Sohin: doesn’t mean anything in this situation

Corn: Its just that last night Mari said some shit about how the last time you got this drunk it was because this person you liked rejected you

Sohin: that was the only time Mari had seen me that drunk

Sohin: not the only time

Sohin: this whole thing is so stupid

Sohin: when I drink a little too much isn’t dictated by my heart

Sohin: I was drunk

Sohin: horny from the make out with the shithead in the closet

Sohin: and I had just happened to stumble, so you

Sohin: an attractive guy

Sohin: was between me and the wall

Sohin: you only kissed back because you were drunk too and then you came to your senses

Sohin: pushed me away

Sohin: I came to my senses and half stumbled half crawled to my bedroom

Sohin: it’s not rocket science

Corn: I’m sorry

Corn: it’s just

Corn: Mari’s story got to my head

Sohin: it’s cool

Sohin: so, can we just forget it happened?

Corn: yeah

Sohin: great

Sohin: see you later

Corn: bye

 

**Fucking nerds group chat**

 

_**~3:28~Feburary 24th**_ _**~** _

__

Sohin: hey

Sohin: me and corn wanna come down next weekend

BigBoss: YASSSSSS

Munge:

 

([link](https://i2.imgflip.com/2drriq.jpg))

Sohin: did you like

Sohin: just make that?

Day: I made the mistake of giving him the link to a meme generator

Day: he almost exclusively communicates in memes now

BigBoss: also, you like should definitely study for your test?

Corn: please don’t fail your class just because we are coming to visit

Munge:

([link](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9743d38a4592650b2e01afcccec710eb/tumblr_pbvn4nU93J1u0kr1ko5_1280.jpg))

Sohin: I feel like that’s going to annoying real fast

Corn: going to?

Sohin: anyway, this weekend is gonna be lit

Sohin: I got some new board games

Munge:

([link](https://78.media.tumblr.com/aa00b059a162b5bf0ffcfaa99635fa5c/tumblr_pbvn4nU93J1u0kr1ko1_500.jpg))

Sohin: shut up

Munge:

([link](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ade205dfcc39daab825062b6c931274d/tumblr_pbvn4nU93J1u0kr1ko4_400.jpg))

CoMill: GIMMIE THE LINK TO THE GENERATOR

Munge: <https://imgflip.com/memegenerator>

Sohin: I feel like I should leave this chat before the memes take over

CoMill:

([link](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d40ace9a5452b7e2e5ec5d87416b1488/tumblr_pbvn4nU93J1u0kr1ko2_640.jpg))

Sohin: You guys are so annoying

Corn: your mom

Sohin: wow so mature

Corn: I know

Corn: that’s how I got with YOUR MOM last night

Munge:

([link](https://78.media.tumblr.com/93dee94c43a2d5ae7b519676965e0002/tumblr_pbvn4nU93J1u0kr1ko7_500.jpg))

BigBoss:

([link](https://78.media.tumblr.com/5bbecc6314c1fa4a5be1beb19848a285/tumblr_pbvn4nU93J1u0kr1ko3_640.jpg))

Day: yes

Day: this is exactly what close friendship is

Day: you should know that by now


	8. March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I can't promise that I'll go back to a regular uploading schedule, I can promise that I will not abandon this fic. I will see this thing through the end I promise.

**Fucking nerds group chat**

_**~9:21 am ~ March 3 rd~** _

 

BigBoss: let the bodies hit the floor

BigBoss: let the bodies hit the floor

BigBoss: let the bodies hit the

Tacohashi: bum

Tacohashi: bum

BigBoss: FLOOOOOOOOOOOR

Jovert: why the bums?

Tacohashi: don’t call yourself a bum joven

Tacohashi: and its like those 2 beats in-between that part

Tacohashi: it doesn’t translate very well in group chat

BigBoss: good try Mari

BigBoss: I knew what you were going for

Tacohashi: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so the next chapter is kind of a big one. While figuring out the logistics of how to write this out in chat fic style I feel like no matter how I approach it, some scenes are not going to really have the big sort of moments that it would be able to have if it were a regular fic. So, I was thinking about making a small companion fic with a few of the moments written out regularly, for those who want to see how things go down? Let me know what you think.


	9. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The go for spring break and a lot of 'fun' ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took so long. my busy season is almost over so I should have more regular updates soon

**Fucking Nerds Group Chat**

_**~9:28 am ~ April 1 st~** _

 

Jovert: WHY IS THERE A PIECE OF PAPER WITH A SMILEY FACE WHERE MY PS4 WAS PREVIOUSLY?

CandyMan: THE SAME THING HAPPENED WITH MY SWITCH

BigBoss: SOMEONE BETTER BRING BACK A BITCHES XBOX OR WE GONNA FIGHT

Tacohashi: MY SWITCH IS GONE TOO

Corn: boy am I glad I’m not living there

Sohin: same

Mom: look on the other side of the smiley faced paper guys :)

Jovert: IM GOING TO KILL YOU

BigBoss: I AINT LOOKING FOR ANY CLUES UNLESS THEY ARE UP YOUR ASS, BECAUSE THEY WILL BE RIGHT NEXT TO MY FOOT

Corn: Ian, out of all the April fool’s pranks you could think of

Corn: you chose the one most likely to get your ass beat

BigBoss: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

Mom: good thing I’m at my early class right now lol

CandyMan: oh, good thing I know which building it's in

CandyMan: you better tell us where our stuff is

Mom: Fine

Mom: Anthony will get it for you

Sohin: the thrilling conclusion

Dad: FUCK YOU

Dad: YOU DIDN’T TELL ME SHIT AND I WAS TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP

Mom: Happy April fools everyone!!!!

BigBoss: I hope you didn’t love him that much Ant

BigBoss: cause ima tear that man in half

Dad: it was a nice run

Mom: hmmmm

Mom: nope still worth it

 

 

**CandyMan & BigBoss**

 

_**~2:10 pm ~ April 3 rd~** _

 

CandyMan: Hey if anyone asks

CandyMan: I ran to help my brother with something

BigBoss: are you with Isabelle?

CandyMan: yeah

CandyMan: her car broke down on the way from her friend’s house

CandyMan: so, I’m going to go get her

BigBoss: she can’t get a cab?

CandyMan: she could

CandyMan: but it’s not that far and I want to help her save some money you know

CandyMan: I’m about to go a whole week without seeing her and I need to spend some time with her

BigBoss: you could also tell everyone

BigBoss: that way you can have her hang around the house

CandyMan: it’s way too soon

CandyMan: I barely had her around the house when we were just friends

BigBoss: they are your friends

BigBoss: they would understand

CandyMan: first of all

CandyMan: Someone would immediately tell Lasercorn

CandyMan: the opposite of a good way to have him stop hating me

CandyMan:  second of all the fact that me and Isabelle even started dating so soon after we broke up

CandyMan: doesn’t look good on my side

BigBoss: You and corn aren’t together anymore

BigBoss: you have a right to be happy too

CandyMan: as the guy who fucked everything up

CandyMan: I definitely think Lasercorn’s happiness should come first

BigBoss: you're saying you would be more comfortable if he started dating someone?

CandyMan: yeah

CandyMan: when he starts dating someone else I can come clean about Isabelle

CandyMan: and waiting for that, will give me enough time to figure out how to say it and all that stuff

BigBoss: I mean that makes sense

CandyMan: I am kind of worried about this summer though

CandyMan: when we are all gonna be in the house again

CandyMan: I was thinking about staying with Isabelle instead

BigBoss: come onnnn

BigBoss: you’re both adults

CandyMan: I don’t know…

BigBoss: I would miss you if you left early

BigBoss: how about we see how this week goes

BigBoss: and if it goes well you will promise to stay

CandyMan: …

CandyMan: ok

CandyMan: I can do that

BigBOss: YAY

BigBoss: I’m sure spring break is gonna go great!!!

CandyMan: I’m glad you’re so positive

CandyMan: the house does look dope though

BigBoss: :)

 

 

**Fucking Nerds Group Chat**

 

_**~11:00 am ~ April 10th~** _

****

Corn: someone remind me why me and Sohin can’t just take one of our cars down to the house and meet you guys there?

Jovert: because there isn’t enough space to fit more than 3 cars in the driveway/garage

Jovert: so, we are all squeezing into my car, Shayne’s car, and Anthony and Ian’s car

Tacohashi: are you guys coming down the day before or the morning of?

Corn: to avoid the wrath of the group for delaying the trip

Corn: we are gonna come down the night before

Corn: Keith can keep all that wrath for himself

LilLeaky: HEY

LilLeaky: it's not my fault I’m thorough

GrossMan: only right when we are rushing to leave somewhere

GrossMan: any other times you miss a lot

LilLeaky: you supposed to be on my side!

GrossMan: <3

 

 

**Day & BigBoss**

 

 _ **~11:07 am ~ April**_ 10 _ **st ~**_

 

Day: hey so I think I’m gonna tell Shayne while we are on vacation

BigBoss: tell him what?

Day: ??

BigBoss: ohhhh ok

Day: that’s it?

BigBoss: no offense but this is not the first time you’ve said that

BigBoss: ever since the almost kiss you’ve declared you were gonna tell him how you feel

BigBoss: at least 5 times

Day: ok I know

Day: but this time it’s for real

BigBoss: that’s what you said the last 3 times

Day: well after the almost kiss I was so sure I would have an ‘in’ to the conversation

Day: but he NEVER mentioned it

Day: it's like that whole moment never happened

Day: it feels like I made it all up in my head

Day: but as crazy as this is making me feel

Day: I do KNOW it happened

Day: I feel like I already waited too long

Day: but we are gonna be sharing a room this trip

BigBoss: you guys share a room already in the house?

Day: yeah but it will be a different room

BigBoss: Damien

Day: I even know how I’m gonna tell him

BigBoss: How?

Day: I wrote him a letter

BigBoss: actually?

Day: yeah, I know it’s crazy

Day: I took a pen and wrote out what I wanted to say on a piece of paper

Day: instead of twittering like all the kids these days

BigBoss: writing it out is a big step

Day: it took at least 8 drafts before I finally wrote out one to give to him

Day: I was so paranoid I threw out the drafts into the garbage can in a class I didn’t share with him

Day: just in case he would casually decide to go through the trash

BigBoss: wow

Day: literally the moment after I did it

Day: I rolled my eyes at myself

BigBoss: what does the letter say?

Day: I can send you a screenshot when I get home because I hid it in my suitcase already

Day: but basically, it says how I really wanted to kiss him that night and how confused I was that he never brought it up and if he doesn’t feel the same way I would still really like to be his friend

BigBoss: when are you going to give it to him?

Day: I think I’m gonna do it the last night

Day: and like leave it for him to find so he has time to think about it before we talk

Day: god I’m freaking out and I haven’t even given it to him

BigBoss: I’m sure it will go great

BigBoss: its gonna be a great week

Day: have you thought about telling Mari?

BigBoss: I’m not going to

BigBoss: she is too confusing

BigBoss: I’m better off trying my hardest to get over her

Day: you’ve said that before

Day: and then she looks at you funny and you don’t know what to do

BigBoss: if love were easy we would have a lot fewer problems

Day: yeah

Day: very true

 

 

**Corn & Jovert**

 

_**~12:15 am ~ April 12 st~** _

 

Corn: hey

Corn: I know you're awake

Corn: I saw you pop up on steam

Jovert: yeah, I’m up

Corn: can we talk for a moment

Jovert: shoot

Corn: so, I realized I like this guy

Jovert: oooh

Corn: but I’m having trouble in figuring out how he feels about me

Corn: at first, I thought it was super obvious that he liked me

Corn: but then it wasn’t

Corn: and he keeps doing super sweet things but then I thank him, and he says stuff like

Corn: “What are friends for?”

Corn: or “your like brother to me”

Corn: and then I’m back at square 1

Jovert: you know what I’m gonna say right?

Corn: yeah, I know

Corn: just talk to him

Corn: but it’s not that simple

Corn: if I tell this person I like them

Corn: and they don’t like me back

Corn: I could stand to lose someone I don’t want to lose

Jovert: I’m sure Sohinki would never turn you loose

Jovert: either way I’m pretty sure he likes you back

Corn: I never said who it was

Jovert: you didn’t have to

Corn: … fine

Corn: how can you be so sure he likes me?

Corn: has he talked to you?

Jovert: no

Jovert: it’s just one of those things

Jovert: when you know a person for a long time

Corn: but you could be wrong

Jovert: there’s only one way to find out

Corn: do me a favor and stop being right

Corn: its unsettling

Jovert: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ACTING LIKE I DON’T USUALLY HAVE GOOD ADVICE

Jovert: I HAVE GOOD ADVICE ALL THE TIME

Corn: keep telling yourself that

Jovert: uGH

 

 

 

**Fucking Nerds Group Chat**

 

_**~2:05 pm ~ April 14th ~** _

 

 

CoMill: weren’t we supposed to leave at 2

LilLeaky: a few minutes late isn’t that big of a problem

CoMill: you're right

CoMill: except Boze, Joven, corn, and Sohin

CoMill: literally just left to go to the store

CoMill: NOT in one of the three cars we have already packed with all of our stuff

CoMill: we literally could have stopped at a store on the way

BigBoss: we left like 10 minutes ago

BigBoss: we needed more snacks

CoMill: YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN JOVENS CAR AND JUST STARTED THE TRIP

CoMill: literally everyone else is ready

BigBoss: stop yelling at me

BigBoss: and we took Sohin’s car because he was already in the car when we decided to run to the store

Tacohashi: I’m taking over because Court is raging

Tacohashi: just get back now so we can leave

Tacohahsi: Joven, Kate is here, and she is going to help us smack you guys for your shoddy thinking

Jovert: oh god

Jovert: I will rush corn into the car as fast as I can

Jovert: but he can’t decide what he wants, and you guys know how indecisive he is

Tacohashi: remind him he is an adult and can buy both

Tacohashi: then push him toward the shopping line

Tacohashi: we want to gooooooo

Sohin: can’t some of you guys just leave without us?

Tacohahsi: Kate has to get there first because she has the key

Tacohashi: and she clearly wants to ride with Joven

Tacohashi: so like

Tacohashi: no, we cannot

Jovert: so, your idea worked

Jovert: he bought both

Jovert: we are getting in the car

CoMill: FINALLY

 

 ** _~3:16 pm ~ April_** 14 ** _st ~_**

 

Tacohashi: WE ALL NEED TO PULL OVER RIGHT NOW

CoMill: you do realize we are all on a highway right now?

BigBoss: ACTUALLY, I AGREE

Tacohashi: A CHINESE FIREDRILL SITUATION NEEDS TO HAPPEN

Day: why?

CandyMan: JOVEN FARTED

Tacohashi: THE WHOLE CAR FUCKING STINKS

BigBoss IT SMELLS LIKE ASS

Tacohashi: JOVEN ASS

Day: you know

Day: I think I’m pretty good staying in this car

CoMill: yeah, good luck with that

 

 _ **~3:41 pm ~ April**_ 14 _ **st ~**_

 

Sohin: FYI we might get there like 10 minutes after you guys

Sohin: cause we had to pull into a gas station cause Courtney had to pee

YourABoy: of course, she did

CoMill: LEAVE MY SMALL BLADDER ALONE

Sohin: STOP TEXTING AND HURRY UP IN THE BATHROOM

 

_**~4:15 pm ~ April 14 th~** _

 

BigBoss: THIS PLACE IS SO GREAT GUYS

BigBoss: HURRY UP

CoMill: WE ARE ALMOST THERE

CoMill: are both cars there already?

YourABoy: yep

Day: How’s the pool?

Mom: its sick man

Mom: it has a diving board and everything

Day: sick!

CoMill: Shane says we will be there in 5 minutes

CoMill: Wait for us to get in the pool!

CandyMan: too late

CandyMan: Mari had her suit under her clothes and just dived in

CoMill: DAMMIT MARI

 

 

**BigBoss & Day**

 

_**~10:02 am ~ April 15 th~** _

 

BigBoss: where are you??

Day: me and Shane made a run to the store because we don’t have any eggs and that is unacceptable

Day: according to Ian at least

BigBoss: lol sounds good

BigBoss: you guys took Shane’s car?

Day: no

Day: the stores just down the road

BigBoss: so, you two are walking along the beach together alone on this beautiful warm morning are you

Day: I’m not going to tell him until the last night

BigBoss: I didn’t say you shouldn’t

Day:

BigBoss: I just think when he admits to loving you too

BigBoss: it would be nice for you guys to enjoy the rest of the trip being romantic

Day: and if he says no?

Day: we have a whole trip of awkwardness

Day: and I’ll have to sleep on the floor of your room

Day: interrupting you and Mari’s alone time

BigBoss: why are you so sure he is gonna say no?

Day: why are you so sure he is gonna say yes?

BigBoss: all the evidence seems stacked in your favor

Day: such as?

BigBoss: The almost kiss

BigBoss: his willingness to take/follow you anywhere

BigBoss: the way he looks at you

Day: how does he look at me?

BigBoss: like all of those out of context screenshots of Dan Howell giving Phil the puppy love eyes

BigBoss: but in real life

Day: fuck

BigBoss: yeah

Day: I don’t know…

BigBoss: it’s your choice

BigBoss: I’m just giving you my opinion

Day: I’ll have to think about it

Day: I might still wait

Day: I just don’t want to risk it

BigBoss: I get it

Day: we just left the store

Day: we will be back with breakfast ingredients soon

BigBoss: good cause we’re starving

 

 

**Sohin & Mari**

 

_**~** **3:41 pm** **~ April 17 th~**_

 

 

Mari: Do you think I’m ready for a relationship?

Sohin: I don’t think I’m the one who can answer that?

Mari: I mean

Mari: it should have been enough time since the shit that happened right

Mari: its been at least 6 months

Sohin: that’s not how it works Mari

Sohin: your brain doesn’t have a clock in it that tells you when to stop being sad

Sohin: it all depends on how you feel

Mari: well I feel like it’s been long enough

Sohin: are you sure?

Mari: 99%

Sohin: just don’t rush into anything

Mari: I won't

Sohin: I just want to be sure you’re ok

Mari: I am

Sohin: then go ahead

Sohin: just make sure to let the person know that if they even attempt to hurt you

Sohin: there are a lot of people who will take turns beating them up

Mari: lol sure thing

 

**Day & BigBoss**

 

_**~ 7:10 pm ~ April 20 th~** _

 

Day: ok I did it

BigBoss: finally

Day: well he walked in while I was about to put it and I had to hide it under my shirt until he left

BigBoss: you could have just handed him the letter

Day: I’m well aware

Day: just remember to warn me when you think he is reading it

BigBoss: I will, have you guys left yet?

Day: we are waiting out front for Courtney to get her phone

Day: as soon as she grabs it I’m gone

BigBoss: by the way

BigBoss: what are you gonna do if he doesn’t go in the room before you get back

Day: if he still hasn’t read it when we are about to leave

Day: I’ll text him and ask him to check for something in the room

BigBoss: good plan

Day: speaking of

Day: do you have any plans for tonight

BigBoss: I can practically hear you wiggling your eyebrows

BigBoss: and the answer is yes

BigBoss: I’m gonna get drunk

BigBoss: not fall into the pool and drown

BigBoss: and enjoy the last day of the vacation

Day: this would be the perfect opportunity

BigBoss: have fun at the store

BigBoss: I’ll let you know if he goes into the room

Day: ok

 

_**~** **7:18 pm** **~ April 20 th~** _

 

BigBoss: he said he was gonna get something from his room

BigBoss: and hasn’t been back in 5 minutes

BigBoss: I think he’s reading it

Day: fuck ok thanks

BigBoss: don’t worry its gonna go great

 

**_Day & Munge_ **

 

_**~ 7:22 pm ~ April 20 th~** _

 

Munge: is this a prank?

Day: why would I prank you like that?

Munge: Ian has done some seriously fucked up shit for a prank before

Day: I mean I don’t think he would be that fucked up

Day: I promise it’s not a prank

Munge: …

Day: Like I said, its completely ok if you don’t feel that way

Day: I would be happy just being friends

Munge: you know what’s great

Munge: I can imagine the red scrunched up backtracking look on your face

Munge: as if your sitting in front of me saying these words out loud

Munge: we spend so much time together

Munge: I could actually imagine your exact expressions as if you read me the entire letter

Munge: even though you’re not here I can tell you look so cute right now

Day: Shane

Munge: I didn’t say anything because I thought you were gonna say something

Munge: when you didn’t

Munge: I was sure you just wanted to pretend it didn’t happen

Munge: Who was I to bring it up

Day: Shane…

Munge: I think I realized not too long after Sarah broke up with me

Munge: I was lying awake one night and I realized that Sarah was right

Munge: I was always with you because I wanted to be with you

Munge: I mostly invited her to hang out with both of us because

Munge: I felt we weren’t hanging out enough and I didn’t want to give up on you and me time

Munge: which was incredibly dickish of me and I apologized to her after the fact

Day: oh my god Shane…

Munge: I was so sure it was one-sided until that almost kiss

Munge: but I never said anything because

Munge: you're usually so direct with these things

Munge: you make things clear from the beginning

Munge: I convinced myself that because you didn’t say anything, there was nothing to say

Day: you don’t know how many times I wanted to just come out and say it

Day: but every time

Day: I imagined you saying you didn’t feel the same way

Day: and then our friendship suffering as a result

Day: the last thing I wanted to do was lose you

Munge: Where are you?

Day: I’m at the store with a small group

Munge: get your ass back here so I can finally kiss you

Day: the groups making me wait for them, but we will be back soon

Day: I will leave them in the dust on the beach

 

 

**Day & BigBoss**

_**~**_ 7:31pm _ **~ April 20 th~**_

 

Day: I’m the happiest human on earth right now

BigBoss: I mae not eb the bes t for convo righ tnow

Day: lmao how much did you drink?

BigBoss: not enouhg

BigBoss: did was bye the beer

Day: assuming you meant ‘Wes’ and ‘buy’

Day: he is right now

Day: but you may be drunk enough

BigBoss: YOUR NOST MY DAAAAD

Day: ok I’m gonna talk to you about what happened in the morning

BigBoss: why? Ares you SEDNJGI ME TO MI ROOM?

BigBoss: cAUSEE  YORU NOT MY FADDER

Day: Go drink some water omg

 

**Corn & Jovert**

 

_**~1:00 am ~ April 21 th~** _

 

Corn: Hey so I just wanted to say you were right

Corn: ok gn

Jovert: WAIT

Jovert: what was I right about this time?

Corn: so, I may or may not have just spent the past hour doing some not so pg-13 things

Jovert: what did you masturbate while Sohinki was sleeping cause that’s gross and I didn’t want to know

Corn: NO, YOU ASSHOLE

Corn: WITH SOHINKI

Jovert: oh

Jovert: OH

Jovert: THAT’S AWESOME

Jovert: gross but awesome

Jovert: so, you finally talked to him?

Corn: yeah it took me a while

Corn: and I probably could have done it better

Jovert: how?

Corn: I kind of started off by yelling at him?

Jovert: why???

Corn: so basically, I was getting super frustrated because I was getting all of these mixed signals

Corn: and he walked in the room while I was thinking about it and I may have opened with

Corn: “DO YOU LIKE ME OR NOT?!”

Jovert: oh god

Corn: yeah, I kind of threw him for a loop

Corn: but I explained myself

Corn: and he sort of avoided the question at first

Jovert: probably because he was scared

Corn: shut up

Corn: but then he kissed me and holy shit

Corn: the kiss just felt so right

Corn: oh god I am really living up to my nickname

Jovert: I think its sweet

Corn: don’t tell anyone by the way

Corn: not even Kate

Corn: we are gonna see how this goes before we start telling people

Jovert: don’t want it getting to Wes yet

Jovert: got it

Corn: it's more than that

Corn: but yes, I would prefer he not know for a while

Jovert: don’t worry I won’t tell anyone

Jovert: (I don’t see why I can’t tell Kate though)

Corn: if you can promise Kate won’t tell a single person,

Corn: in our group or not, you can tell her

Jovert: hmmmm

Jovert: ok I have to think about it then

Corn: exactly

Corn: he is coming back from the bathroom <3

Corn: night

Jovert: DID YOU JUST USE A HEART EMOTICON

Jovert: HOLY SHIT

Corn: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Corn: I will never do it again now night

 

 

**Day & BigBoss**

 

_**~11:31 am ~ April 21 th~** _

 

BigBoss: now that we are all in our cars and on our way

BigBoss: away from the amazing beach house :(

BigBoss: what were you trying to tell me last night?

BigBoss: I was smashed

Day: well…

Day: the screenshots will do the talking

 

_ <Day sent 3 Pictures>_

 

BigBoss: HOLY SHIT

BigBoss: IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU

Day: Thanks!

Day: god

Day: now I wish I told him earlier, so we could have spent some more time this week in couple’s mode

BigBoss: I did tell you so

Day: you did

Day: I swear that conversation made my heart beat so fast

BigBoss: I’m so happy for youuuuu

BigBoss: how great was that kiss?

Day: so great dude

Day: literally made this whole vacation the best I’ve ever had

BigBoss: that’s really great

BigBoss: I don’t wanna put a damper on this conversation

BigBoss: but I had an eventful night too

Day: DID YOU TELL HER

BigBoss: well actually she kissed me

BigBoss: and she hadn’t had a single drink

Day: THAT’S AMAZING

BigBoss: it should be

BigBoss: I wish it was

Day: ???

BigBoss: so, we fell asleep in each other’s’ arms

BigBoss: but I woke up at like 3 in the morning and she was crying on the floor at the foot of the bed

Day: oh no

BigBoss: yeah

BigBoss: she felt so bad because she does like me and wants to be with me

BigBoss: but she couldn’t shake the thought of Flitz

BigBoss: he fucked her up bad

BigBoss: She just needs more time

BigBoss: so we are back exactly where we were the morning after new years

BigBoss: both awkward and not sure what to do

Day: if you give her some time

Day: you might get what you want

BigBoss: I don’t think I’m gonna wait

BigBoss: I’m just kind of over all the back and forth

BigBoss: like I still care about her so much

BigBoss: and I want her to be happy and healthy

BigBoss: I just don’t think my heart can take any more of this

BigBoss: first she sleeps with me and takes it back

BigBoss: then she flirts with me and takes it back

BigBoss: then she kisses me and admits she likes me and takes it back

BigBoss: it’s just too much

Day: I get it

Day: your feelings are just as important as hers

Day: you’re already doing so much for her as a friend

BigBoss: thanks Damien

BigBoss: I just

BigBoss: idek

BigBoss: kind of wish new year’s never happened

BigBoss: maybe then I could have gotten over her a while ago

BigBoss: and avoided all this shit

Day: This was a pretty eventful week wouldn’t you say

BigBoss: yeah

BigBoss: you and Shane

BigBoss: me and Mari

BigBoss: Lasercorn and Sohinki

Day: I’M SORRY WHAT?

BigBoss: I tried to go and get them from their room

BigBoss: so, they could join us in the pool and they were making out

BigBoss: they tried to act like they weren’t

BigBoss: but even my drunk ass could tell

BigBoss: why else were their faces flushed and breathing heavy

BigBoss: I was drunk, not stupid

Day: wow

Day: I want to say I’m super surprised

Day: but I’m not

Day: maybe mildly surprised

BigBoss: the tension between them was kind of obvious

Day: yeah

BigBoss: Overall

BigBoss: crazy awesome week

Day: yep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i made the companion fic!  
> The first chapter should be up tonight!


	10. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone temporarily walks back into their lives and the whole gang graduates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't yet, go check out Seniors Get Together, a little companion fic with some of the intimate moments from the April chapter all written out for you to really see what happened. All three chapters have been posted so go enjoy!

**Fucking Nerds Group Chat**

 

_**~9:08 am ~ May 4 th~** _

 

Jovert: MAY THE 4TH BE WITH ALL OF YOU

BigBoss: *force

Jovert: WEVE BEEN OVER THIS BEFORE

Jovert: LITERALLY EVERY YEAR

Jovert: IT’S A THING

BigBoss: it doesn’t make any sense

Jovert: YES, IT DOES

Jovert: ITS MAY THE FOURTH

Jovert: SO, THEY SAY, MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU

Jovert: ITS WIDELY RECOGNIZED IN THE STARWARS COMMUNITY

BigBoss: But the quote is “may the force be with you”

Jovert: IT’S A FUCKING PUN

Tacohashi: Joven we establish every year she just does this shit to mess with you

BigBoss: I would stop If it wasn’t so fun annoying him lol

Jovert: ONE OF THESE DAYS IM GONNA HAVE A HEART ATTACK

Jovert: THAT WON'T BE SO FUN NOW WILL IT

 

 

_**~5:16 pm ~ May 4 th~** _

 

 

Dad: Guys can you believe finals are next week

Dad: assuming none of us fail finals miserably

Dad: we are all graduating in less than 3 weeks

CoMill: I know it’s crazy

CoMill: I feel like this year went by way too fast

GrossMan: it’s actually insane

GrossMan: we spent this whole year dealing with a whole bunch of crazy shit

Gross Man: and the whole school part seemed to just pass by

Dad: I’m super glad all of us are gonna be staying at the house until August

Dad: that way we don’t have to say any goodbyes soon

Mom: yeah that’s gonna suck

LilLeaky: are Y'all tryna make me cry already like come on

BigBoss: seriously

Tacohashi: GUYS

Tacohashi: FUCKING GUYS

Tacohashi: IS ANYONE NEAR THE ENGLISH BUILDING

BigBoss: no?

CoMill: I left like 10 min ago

GrossMan: why?

Tacohashi: I SEE FLITZ STANDING OUTSIDE THE BUILDING

CandyMan: WTF

CandyMan: ARE YOU SURE ITS HIM?

BigBoss: holy sh it

Tacohashi: HE TURNED, AND I SAW HIS WHOLE FACE

Tacohashi: DEFINITELY HIM

Tacohashi: AND I THINK HE IS WAITING FOR ME

Dad: what makes you think that?

Tacohashi: he keeps looking at everyone that exits the building and I watched him stop pam

Tacohashi: and ask her a few questions before she shrugged him off

BigBoss: well what are you going to do?

Tacohashi: I’m stuck between slapping him or punching him

Tacohashi: does he deserve a stinging cheek and a concussion or a black eye and bloody nose

Dad: maybe no violence?

BigBoss: I’d go with the punch

Tacohashi: Anthony I know your right

Tacohashi: but I’m still gonna punch him

Tacohashi: well I’m going in

CandyMan: good luck!

BigBoss: swing all your weight into the punch!

 

**Corn & Sohin**

 

_**~6:30 pm ~ May 4 th~** _

__

Corn: babe

Corn: are you almost home?

Sohin: yeah, I’m picking up some dinner

Corn: Chinese food?

Sohin: the place was closed but I got your favorite from in n out

Corn: fuck yes

Sohin: have you talked to the landlord yet?

Corn: yes

Corn: he said we have to either be out on the 21st

Corn: or pay for another month

Corn: no exceptions

Corn: no matter what I said

Corn: this jackass doesn’t care that we are graduating on the 23rd

Sohin: fuck ok

Sohin: I guess we could move out that day and just drive back for rehearsal

Sohin: and then drive back with the guys for graduation

Corn: yeah but that’s so incredibly inconvenient

Sohin: what else can we do?

Corn: Well…

Sohin: besides kill our landlord

Corn: ok I got nothing

Corn: you know I’m gonna miss all this alone time with you

Corn: as much as I’m excited to be with all the guys again

Sohin: All we need for alone time is to lock the door

Sohin: and we could still cuddle and stuff on the couch if we could tell everyone

Corn: I just…

Corn: I don’t want Wes to know yet

Sohin: are you dating Wes?

Corn: of fucking course not

Sohin: so, it doesn’t matter what he thinks

Sohin: or what he wants

Sohin: all that matters is us, and what we want

Sohin: and when we move back into the big house

Sohin: I don’t want to have to hide how much I want to kiss you all the time

Corn: that would be a shame

Sohin: also, people are still riding the high on the info that Shayne and Damien got together over break

Sohin: it shouldn’t be that big of a deal

Sohin: and then we don’t have to hide nearly as much

Sohin: only the rated r bits

Corn: don’t tempt me with rated r bits

Sohin: I will tempt you with all the frustratingly barely concealed sex scenes

Corn: well how can I say no to that

Sohin: you can’t

Sohin: you can’t resist all this

Corn: omg shut up

Corn: but seriously

Corn: maybe we should tell them

Corn: how about after graduation?

Sohin: that works

Sohin: foods ready so I’m about to get in the car and drive home

Corn: drive safe

Corn: love you

Sohin: love you too

 

 

**Fucking Nerds Group Chat**

 

_**~8:01 pm ~ May 4 th~** _

 

BigBoss: I’m beginning to wonder if we are ever gonna get an update on what happened with Flitz?

CoMill: I hope everything’s ok…

 

_**~8:21 pm ~ May 4 th~** _

 

Tacohashi: Guys I’m sorry I didn’t respond

Tacohashi: on the bus on my way home

BigBoss: The bus?

BigBoss: where did you go?

Tacohasi: well I may or may not have just had dinner with Flitz

BigBoss: WHAT?

CandyMan: Seriously???

Tacohashi: let me tell you the story ok

Tacohashi: so, I walk up to him and I punch him just like I said I would

Tacohashi: Before he can even say anything

Tacohashi: Just sock him as hard as I can

Tacohashi: It knocks him back a step

Tacohashi: And I definitely gave him a black eye

Tacohashi: I just stand there huffing

Tacohashi: And he fucking smiles a little and says

Tacohashi: “I guess I deserved that”

Tacohashi: So, I shoot back with “You deserve way more than that”

Tacohashi: And he fucking spreads his arms and says

Tacohashi: “Then keep it coming”

CandyMan: that’s Flitz

Tacohashi: I’m thrown a little off by that, so I just fold up my arms and ask him why he is there

Tacohashi: And he says

Tacohashi: I shit you not

Tacohashi: “I’m probably going to jail soon, and I wanted to see you one last time”

Tacohashi: It was so romantic I almost barfed on him

Tacohashi: So, I tell him that he owes me

Tacohashi: all of us

Tacohashi: an explanation

Tacohashi: and he says he will tell me anything I want

Tacohashi: if I go with him to this nice restaurant downtown

BigBoss: wow

Tacohashi: of course, I adamantly say no fucking way I’m going anywhere with him

Tacohashi: but he keeps saying he will answer all of my questions

Tacohashi: and he just wants to talk

Tacohashi: and he misses me

Tacohashi: and he just keeps talking about how he would probably never see me again and he wanted the last time he saw me to be nice

Tacohashi: of course, I argued that he lost that privilege with the way he left

Tacohashi: but I honestly just wanted to hear what he has to say

Tacohashi: so, I went with him

BigBoss: Mari…

Tacohashi: listen I wasn’t going to let him pull any moves on me or any shit

Tacohashi: I just wanted an explanation

Tacohashi: so, we sit down in this nice Italian place

Tacohashi: not so nice that we needed to be fancy dressed

Tacohashi: but nice enough that you couldn’t get anything for less than $10

Sohin: so, like an off-brand Olive Garden

Tacohashi: exactly

YourABoy: I think I’ve been there before

Tacohashi: Anyway

Tacohashi: The waitress

Tacohashi: got him a napkin with some ice in it for his eye

Tacohashi: because it was kind of swelling at this point

Tacohashi: which I was very proud

BigBoss: you go, girl!!!

BigBoss: us tiny girls can’t pull any punches

Tacohashi: you know it

Tacohashi: so finally, I ask him why the hell he left the way he did

Tacohashi: and he says that while he realized later that it was very selfish of him

Tacohashi: go fucking figure

Tacohashi: at the time it seemed like the best way to leave

Tacohashi: because goodbyes are too painful

Tacohashi: of course, I call bullshit and tell him that leaving like that was plenty painful as it was

CandyMan: damn straight

Tacohashi: At this point, the waitress comes for our order

Tacohashi: and I have a few tears running down my face and I’m sure we looked a mess

Tacohashi: I honestly just looked at her and said ill have the fettuccine alfredo hoping it was on the menu

Tacohashi: and it was lol

Tacohashi: he ordered his and I kept the interrogation going

Tacohashi: I asked him what he was going to jail for and he said

Tacohashi: and I quote

Tacohashi: "I’ve made more mistakes than I would like to admit

Tacohashi: and while one of my mistakes cost me a black eye

Tacohashi: another one is gonna cost me jail time"

Tacohashi: so I ask him again

Tacohashi: because that wasn't an answer

Tacohashi: and he says I promise I didn’t kill anyone

Tacohashi: and I’m like ok but you promised you would tell me everything

Tacohashi: and he’s like

Tacohashi: I’m gonna spend probably 2 years of my life being ashamed of what I did

Tacohashi: can we just talk about anything else

Tacohashi: and I know I should leave

Tacohashi: but I didn’t want to leave

Tacohashi: I missed him

Tacohashi: so much

Corn: aw Mari

Tacohashi: I did

Tacohashi: and so, we keep talking and he tells me how he spent most of the last year

Tacohashi: staying with a few of his sketchy friends

Tacohashi: I told him about our plans to stay in the house for the rest of the summer

Tacohashi: and a little about our spring break trip

Tacohashi: before I fucking know it

Tacohashi: I'm eating pasta and talking to him like nothing changed

Tacohashi: like the last 6 or whatever months didn’t happen

Tacohashi: When we finish eating, he offers to drive me home

Tacohashi: and I tell him it’s a bad idea

Tacohashi: he nods and walks me to the bus stop

Tacohashi: and he gives me a hug

Tacohashi: a long comforting hug

Tacohashi: and then he tries to kiss me

BigBoss: holy shit

CandyMan: no!

Tacohashi: yes!

Tacohashi: I pushed him away so fast

Tacohashi: I told him he lost that privilege

Tacohashi: he didn’t say anything

Tacohashi: he just waved and walked away

BigBoss: holy shit

BigBoss: I know I’ve said that a lot but

BigBoss: holy

BigBoss: shit

Tacohashi: yeah

Tacohashi: the good thing though

Tacohashi: is I was surprised at how easy it was to pull away from him

Tacohashi: like as much as I missed him

Tacohashi: and as much as he pulled me in with his charm

Tacohashi: I don’t have those same feelings for him anymore

CoMill: you did get some closure

Tacohashi: yeah, I did

Tacohashi: honestly when I get home I’m gonna go right to bed

Tacohashi: this afternoon was a lot

BigBoss: by going right to bed did you mean

BigBoss: staying on your phone for several hours until you fall asleep and your phone falls off your bed?

Tacohashi: probably

 

 

_**~2:51 pm ~ May 14 th~** _

 

 

CoMill: are we all going to get our caps and gowns today or not?

BigBoss: yeah, the place closes at 4

GrossMan: Keith and I will go tomorrow

GrossMan: we won’t hold you guys up

CandyMan: I’m at the library studying for this last final

CandyMan: it’s tomorrow morning so I’ll go with Keith and Noah

CoMill: I thought you already took your last final

CandyMan: no, it’s tomorrow

Jovert: me and Kate are going with you guys today, we are almost to the house, we can fit as many will fit in my car

BigBoss: awesome we're waiting

Corn: me and Sohin get our caps and gowns next week

CoMill: wait how can you even pick up your cap and gown if you haven’t taken the final yet

BigBoss: you guys are driving down for our graduation, right?

Sohin: wouldn’t miss it for the world

CandyMan: that’s why I’m getting the cap and gown tomorrow

BigBoss: anybody else coming today?

Dad: we are gonna meet you at the place

Mom: yeah, we are already in the area

CoMill: what class is that final even for?

Jovert: we’re outside

BigBoss: GREAT

BigBoss: we are coming

CandyMan: got to go study ttyl

 

_**~**_ 8:41pm _ **~ May 19 th~**_

 

BigBoss: guys send all the photos that you/your parents took at graduation earlier

CoMill: yeah I wanna see

 

_**< CandyMan sent 12 photos>** _

_**< Tacohashi sent 21 photos>** _

_**< Jovert sent 4 photos>** _

 

BigBoss: there is no way that’s all the photos your mom took

Tacohashi: literally no way

Jovert: you really want all of them?

BigBoss: ALL

Jovert: she took a lot of photos

BigBoss: A.L.L.

Jovert: ok then

 

_**< Jovert sent 142 photos>** _

 

BigBoss: I regret all of my decisions

Tacohashi: she even took photos of the empty stage

Sohin: your mom gives me life

CandyMan: that is an excessive amount of photos

Jovert: I WARNED YOU

Dad: Dar-Dar took 11 of just the dean's chin

Dad: these are amazing

 

 

_**~8:18 am ~ May 23 rd~** _

 

Sohin: guys don’t be late

Mom: we are all loading in the cars right now

Mom: we got Keith's ass together

Mom: we will make it on time

Dad: have you guys gotten there yet?

Sohin: almost

Sohin: our call is at 9 so we’ll be good

Sohin: just don’t be late

BigBoss: we won’t!

 

 

**BigBoss & CandyMan**

 

_**~8:21 pm ~ May 23 rd~** _

 

BigBoss: Question

BigBoss: why did you have to leave early again?

CandyMan: because I promised my brother I would have dinner with him

CandyMan: and I didn’t realize we were gonna spend the afternoon up there

BigBoss: is that the real reason?

CandyMan: yes

CandyMan: Isabelle is spending on vacation with her parents

BigBoss: right you told me that

BigBoss: but man, you missed some shit

BigBoss: we are all on our way back to the house and holy

CandyWes: what happened?

BigBoss: at dinner

BigBoss: Lasercorn and Sohinki announced that they are dating

CandyMan: oh

CandyMan: I did not expect that

CandyMan: wow

CandyMan: that’s

CandyMan: wow

BigBoss: they ended the announcement with how they didn’t want to hide what they shared among close friends

CandyMan: did they actually say that?

BigBoss: Sohinki did

CandyMan: did they say how long they had been dating

BigBoss: since spring break

CandyMan: wow

CandyMan: I guess that means I don’t have an excuse anymore do I

BigBoss: nope

BigBoss: You gotta tell everyone now

CandyMan: ok but I have to find the right time to work it into the conversation

CandyMan: I’m not just going to bring it up randomly

BigBoss: ok Wes

CandyMan: I will tell everyone though I promise

CandyMan: before this summer is over

BigBoss: ok Wes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has over 1000 hits holy crap thank you <3


	11. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony has a secret and Boze makes a decision

**Fucking Nerds Group Chat**

 

_**~2:00 pm ~ June 3 rd~** _

 

BigBoss: WHO WANTS TO HIT THE POOL?!

Tacohashi: I’m in!!!!

LilLeaky: that pool is always filled with kids

GrossMan: which means it’s filled with pee

CandyMan: isn’t that what the chlorine is for?

CandyMan: killing germs?

GrossMan: yeah but when there are tons of kids peeing

GrossMan: there’s only so much chlorine can do

BigBoss: ewwwww

BigBoss: but its fucking hot as fuck out here

Tacohashi: I don’t really want to go anymore…

Jovert: OH, I KNOW

Jovert: go to target and get a few kiddie pools lounge in them in the backyard!

Jovert: It's not like you can do much swimming in the overcrowded public pool anyway

BigBoss: GOOD IDEA

Tacohashi: SMART BOI

Corn: only if we can also buy water guns

Corn: and water balloons

CandyMan: WATER FIGHT!!!!!!!!!

LilLeaky: YESSSS

Jovert: YASSSSSS

Jovert: But can we do it tomorrow because I won’t be back till then

Corn: or we could do it twice

BigBoss: or like just a lot of times

Jovert: That works

Mom: OH, WE ARE SO IN

Dad: FUCK YEAH

 

 

**Help Boze Groupchat**

 

_**~2:00 pm ~ June 6 th~** _

 

_BigBoss added Day_

_BigBoss added CandyMan_

_BigBoss added Jovert_

 

BigBoss: THIS SHIT IS TOO MUCH I GIVE UP

BigBoss: I FEEL SO STUPID FOR CONSIDERING ANYTHING

BigBoss: BUT HERE I AM ASKING THE COUNCIL OF GUYS WHAT THE HELL TO DO LIKE ITS NEW YEARS AGAIN

CandyMan: what did she do this time

Day: or what did you think she did this time?

Jovert: ^^^

BigBoss: HEY I WAS RIGHT ABOUT THE FLIRTING

Jovert: :/ Sure

BigBoss: I’m going to end you

Day: just tell us what happened

BigBoss: so, we were in her room

BigBoss: sitting on her bed and talking about something irrelevant

BigBoss: and one of us

BigBoss: I don’t remember who

BigBoss: Brings up spring break

BigBoss:  And while we start out talking about the beach

BigBoss: Suddenly it gets deep and she says

BigBoss: No joke

BigBoss: “I don’t regret anything about our last night, I only regret the morning after”

BigBoss: It takes my slow ass a minute to register what she said, and I just sort of sit there for a moment

BigBoss: Unsure of what to do cause like

BigBoss: How the hell do you respond to something like that

BigBoss: And then Courtney

BigBoss: Bless her heart

BigBoss: Runs in and asks me to help her with something

BigBoss: Breaking the moment

BigBoss: So of course, I jumped up and ran to help her

BigBoss: But the whole time I was helping her

BigBoss: I was mentally freaking out

BigBoss: How can I be sure that she really regrets taking the kiss back?

BigBoss: I mean I was sure she was over him before the kiss

BigBoss: Even she thought she was over him

BigBoss: But she wasn’t

BigBoss: And I know I already said I was completely over her

BigBoss: But like

BigBoss: This threw me for a lurch

BigBoss: I don’t know what to do

BigBoss: help

CandyMan: listen, Boze,

CandyMan: we know you still have feelings for her

CandyMan: and she just very clearly admitting wanting to be with you

CandyMan: isn’t this what you wanted?

BigBoss: it’s just

BigBoss: With all the back and forth with her

BigBoss: I’m just so worried its gonna happen again

BigBoss: she is gonna wake up 1 day or 1 week or 1 fucking year later

BigBoss: and realize she made a mistake

BigBoss: I don’t think my heart can take one more take back you know?

BigBoss: first new years

BigBoss: then the flirting

BigBoss: then the kiss

BigBoss: there will not be enough glue in the world to fix my heart if it happens again

BigBoss: I’ve cried enough for Mari

Day: side note: remind me to give you the biggest hug when I get home

Jovert: ^^^

Jovert: but seriously

Jovert: think about it like this

Jovert: if you never bring it up again

Jovert: turn her down if she brings it up

Jovert: Will this be something you regret for a long time?

BigBoss: …

BigBoss: was that supposed to make it easier?

Day: Boze

Day: Mari has been through a lot

Day: I do genuinely believe that she has been happier since she got that closure with Flitz

Day: I think that you have an amazing chance at her being ready to really be with you

Day: and you’ve been through a lot too

Day: and on the extremely unlikely chance that Mari backs out again

Day: at least you won’t sit at home with what if’s

Day: at the end of August you won't be living in the same neighboorhood anymore

Day: do you want to leave without knowing?

Day: I mean hey

Day: I took a risky choice and risked my heart being shattered and I’m the happiest I’ve ever been

BigBoss: You guys are making a lot of sense

BigBoss: it’s still a lot though

BigBoss: I don’t know If I could just walk up to her and say

BigBoss: what even would I say

BigBoss: “I like you”? she already knows that

CandyMan: Even though you don’t have the most time

CandyMan: you don’t have to tell her right now

CandyMan: take a few days and think about it

Jovert: yeah If she brings it up

Jovert: try not to run at the first opportunity and actually talk to her

Day: and if anything happens we will be right there

Day: whether it be good or bad

BigBoss: I fucking love you guys

Day: <3

CandyMan: <3

Jovert: <3

BigBoss: just so you know I am actively fighting off the urge to comment on the fact that you sent a heart Joven

Jovert: at least you’re trying

 

 

 

** DON’T TELL IAN Group Chat **

 

_**~4:13 pm ~ June 13 th~** _

_Dad added CandyMan_

_Dad added CoMill_

_Dad added Sohin_

_Dad added BigBoss_

_Dad added GrossMan_

_Dad added YourABoy_

_Dad added Munge_

_Dad added Day_

 

Dad: so, I’ve gathered you all here for an important announcement

Dad: But I need everyone here to swear to secrecy before I say anything

Munge: You know you’re missing a bunch of the group right?

Dad: I did that intentionally because of some people

Dad: though I love them

Dad: might let the secret slip

GrossMan: then why is Boze here?

BigBoss: EXCUSE ME

BigBoss: I may have a big mouth, but I know when to keep it shut

CandyMan: we can all keep a secret dude

Dad: you all have to swear

Day: I swear

Munge: I also swear

GrossMan: I swear to keep the secret

CandyMan: I swear

Sohin: I swear not to tell

CoMill: I swear my lips are sealed

BigBoss: I don’t swear I am a child of God

Dad: BOZE

BigBoss: ok ok I swear

Dad: ok good

Dad: so

Dad: I’m gonna ask Ian to marry me

CoMill: OH MY GOD THAT’S GREAT

CandyMan: YAYYYY!

Day: FINALLY

BigBoss: HOLY SHIT CONGRATS

 

**_ <BigBoss sent 2 screenshots>_ **

 

Dad: I know we said you could help plan Boze

Dad: the screenshots weren’t necessary

Dad: but let’s make sure he says yes first

Munge: are you kidding?

Munge: he is definitely gonna say yes

Day: seriously

Day: you guys are practically married already

CoMill: THERE IS NO WAY HE SAYS NO

BigBoss: unless the real man was abducted by aliens

BigBoss: and clone Ian’s whole plan is to ruin your perfect relationship by saying no at a pivotal moment

Dad: …

BigBoss: but since that’s pretty unlikely

BigBoss: I already know that whore is gonna be stealing your lemons for life

Dad: thanks, Boze

Dad: even though that last sentence shouldn’t have been sentimental

Dad: it means a lot

CoMill: so….

CoMill: what’s the plan???

Dad: ok so at the fourth of July party

Dad: That we are now gonna throw

BigBoss: already on it

Dad: me and Ian are gonna be visiting my mom that morning

Dad: So, you guys are gonna set up and hide the ring in the big oak tree’s hole

Dad: when Lasercorn is setting off his totally legal fireworks

Dad: I’m gonna pull it out of the tree and propose

CoMill: WITH ALL THE FIREWORKS AND THE LIGHTS AND THE GAS FROM THE HOTDOGS

CoMill: ITS GONNA BE SO ROMANTIC

Dad: Noah I was hoping you could record the thing for me

GrossMan: of course, man!

Munge: Can I record Noah, recording you guys?

Day: no, you have to record me reenacting the scene at the same time on the other side of the backyard

Munge: LMAO YOUR LIKE WATCHING THEM AND DOING EXACTLY WHAT THEY'RE DOING

Munge: BUT YOUR PLAYING BOTH PARTS

Day: honestly Noah you might not even need to record

Day: the only video they are gonna need is the reenactment for sure

Dad: I can’t stand you guys

 

**Day & Munge**

_**~2:05 pm ~ June 17 th~** _

Day: hey baby <3

Day: My mom’s gonna pay for both of us to go back home for my brother’s birthday

Munge: Hey babe

Munge: and that’s so nice of her

Day: well ever since we told her we were dating I'm pretty sure she would pay anything to make sure we get to spend time together

Day: we’ve barely been dating 2 months and she is practically planning our wedding

Day: I think she is happier that we are together then we are

Munge: lmao I wouldn’t be surprised

Munge: my mom, on the other hand, wasn’t the least bit surprised we got together

Munge: and has been acting like we’ve been dating since we were 6

Day: ok so corn just threatened to throw a water balloon at my phone if I didn’t put it down and join in the water fight

Munge: its ok

Munge: I’ll see you when I get off at three

Munge: love you

Day: love you <3

 

 

**Fucking Nerds Group Chat**

 

_**~2:05 pm ~ June 17 th~** _

 

Jovert: Me and Kate found the cutest 1 bedroom in Hollywood

BigBoss: You guys are moving in together!?

CandyMan: nice

Tacohashi: I thought her parents were gonna pay for her apartment

Tacohashi: and weren’t ok with you moving in with her because you’ve only been dating 7 months

Tacohashi: and it’s too soon?

Jovert: as far as her parents know

Jovert: I’ll be sleeping on the couch

Jovert: and I’m only staying with her until I can get a job since the lease here is over in the middle of August

Jovert: but as soon as her internship is over, and her parents don’t have to pay for the rent

Jovert: both our names are going on the lease

Jovert: and if they aren’t paying they can’t say anything

Tacohashi: always trying to beat the system, aren’t you?

BigBoss: we all know Joven is a con artist

Jovert: actually, the whole thing was Kates idea

BigBoss: omg you’ve corrupted her

Sohin: wait

Sohin: So Kates parents were ok with her bringing a crap ton of strangers and her boyfriend

Sohin: To stay in the beach house for a week

Sohin: Allowing us to drink their booze and share bedrooms

Sohin: But when she wants to move in with her boyfriend of 7 months

Sohin: Whom they’ve met many times at this point

Sohin: Who wants to help pay half the rent

Sohin: And who clearly loves their daughter

Sohin: It’s inappropriate for you to live there and share the bedroom???

Jovert: When it comes to her parents

Jovert: I’ve learned to roll with the punches

Jovert: they don’t always make the most sense

Dad: how far is the apartment?

Jovert: from here?

Jovert: probably like a 30 min drive

Mom: nice

Mom: me and Anthony are looking for a place in the area to stay near Anthony’s mom

Jovert: ayyyy

Dad: we can have weird couples’ brunches lol

Mom: that doesn’t sound fun

Jovert: I think we can settle for playing video games together

Mom: yeah that’s a much better idea

BigBoss: god I’m gonna miss Big tournaments with you guys when I go back

Day: I’m sorry what?

BigBoss: what?

Day: when you go back where???

BigBoss: I already told you guys I was going back to New York after August

BigBoss: last week

Tacohashi: LITERALLY NONE OF US THOUGHT YOU WERE SERIOUS

CandyMan: I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAKING A JOKE

Sohin: I don’t understand????

Sohin: I thought you wanted to stay in California

BigBoss: I do

BigBoss: but I just don’t know what I want for sure right now

BigBoss: for my career

BigBoss: and so I’m gonna go home for a while

BigBoss: I’ll move back eventually

BigBoss: at least that’s the plan

BigBoss: this year has just been a lot

BigBoss: and I thought it would be a good idea to take a break and spend some time back in New York with my family

BigBoss: save up some money

BigBoss: then move back when I have more things figured out

Mom: if it’s a money thing you know any of us will let you stay with us till you get on your feet

CoMill: definitely

BigBoss: I know you guys would

BigBoss: which is why I’m going to stay in touch with you guys

BigBoss: and when I’m ready to come back one of you better have your couch ready for me

Tacohashi: there’s no talking you out of this is there?  
BigBoss: no sorry

BigBoss: but hey it won’t be all sad

BigBoss: Maybe it will only take me a few months to realize what I want to do

BigBoss: and ill be heading back here before you know it

BigBoss: I just need that time

 

**Tacohashi & Jovert**

__

_**~9:35 pm ~ June 17 th~** _

 

Tacohashi: ITS MY FAULT

Tacohashi: IF I HAD GOTTEN MY SHIT TOGETHER

Tacohashi: BEFORE SPRING BREAK

Tacohashi: THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED

Jovert: Mari…

Tacohashi: I SCARED HER AWAY TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTRY

Tacohashi: “this year has just been a lot”

Tacohashi: BECAUSE IVE CAUSED HER A LOT OF STRESS

Jovert: Mari calm down

Tacohashi: AND NOW SHE HATES ME AND WANTS TO BE AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE

Tacohahsi: I LIKE HER SO MUCH

Tacohashi: MAYBE EVEN LOVE HER

Jovert: oh my god

Tacohashi: BUT BECAUSE OF MY FUCKED UP EMOTIONAL PROBLEMS

Tacohashi: THERE IS NO WAY SHE WILL EVER GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE

Tacohashi: NO MATTER HOW SHE FEELS ABOUT ME

Jovert: MARI STOP

Jovert: THINKING THESE THINGS ARENT HELPING ANYTHING

Jovert: ESPECIALLY BECAUSE THEY ARENT TRUE

Tacohashi: but they are true

Tacohashi: why else would she suddenly decide to leave?

Jovert: well the internship she was supposed to start this summer fell through

Jovert: she was riding on that to let her into the industry

Tacohashi: I forgot about that…

Jovert: and even though she never goes into detail

Jovert: she has been worried about her mom lately

Jovert: maybe she also wants to help out her mom for a while

Tacohashi: so, you think it has nothing to do with me?

Jovert: honestly?

Jovert: I don’t think your situation helped

Jovert: but I don’t think that was the driving force

Jovert: even though she barely talked about it

Jovert: that internship tanking

Jovert: really upset her

Tacohashi: thanks, Joven

Tacohashi: I don’t know what I would do with myself if I was the reason she left Cali

Jovert: don’t worry about it

Jovert: go wash your face

Tacohashi: but I didn’t say I was crying?

Jovert: you didn’t need to

Jovert: just go wash your face

Jovert: and if you're feeling up to it

Jovert: we can go on the Minecraft server?

Jovert: corn has been spending a lot of time on it this week

Jovert: and I’m anxious to see what disasters will be afoot

Tacohashi: oh god

Tacohashi: we might as well just start a new server

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are reaching the end of a journey! When I finish this I'm gonna go back to finish up GTS, and then we will see what's up for the future :)


	12. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some proposals are asked and some secrets are revealed.

** Fucking Nerds Group Chat **

 

_**~ 3:02 pm ~ July 4 th~** _

 

BigBoss: ANTHONY

BigBoss: IAN

BigBoss: WHERE ARE YOU GUYS

BigBoss: WE WANT TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED BUT WE CAN’T EVEN START COOKING

BigBoss: SINCE YOU GUYS ARE BRINGING THE BURGERS AND HOT DOGS

Mom: we are so sorry

Mom: we just left the supermarket

Mom: we will be there in 10

Mom: Anthony’s mom roped us into helping her with some things before we could leave

Mom: but we will be there soon

Mom: is everything set up?

Mom: Anthony wanted to know

BigBoss: yeah everything is set up.

BigBoss: Lasercorn is already unpackaging his fireworks so that’s exciting lol

Mom: Someone did make sure he bought fireworks and not Dynamite right?

Mom: Because I wouldn’t put it past him

Corn: I would only light dynamite around friends I didn’t like

Mom: I feel honored

Corn: You should

 

 

**Munge & Dad**

 

_**~** **8:32 pm** **~ July 4 th~**_

 

Dad: Shane I’m freaking out

Munge: You got this dude

Munge: deep breaths

Dad: I don’t got this

Dad: I’m sitting next to Ian under the tree

Dad: by the way, whoever put the ring in there for me could have stuck it in a little more

Dad: I’m lucky I saw it first

Munge: that was Joven

Dad: makes sense

Dad: he couldn’t see it anyway

Dad: and now Lasercorn is setting up the fireworks

Dad: I even caught a glimpse of Noah getting his phone from the charger inside to record

Dad: and it’s a lot

Dad: I wish I could practice what I’m going to say one more time

Munge: well I can’t help you with that right now

Munge: but you could type it out

Dad: ok

Dad: I could do that

Dad: Ian

Dad: it shouldn’t be news to you that I love you with all of my heart

Dad: ever since we’ve met you’ve been so much more than my best friend

Dad: I can already see us living together and loving each other forever

Dad: so why not make it official?

Munge: that’s so beautiful

Dad: and then I pull the ring out of the tree and get down on one knee

Dad: like you do

Dad: oh god corns gonna light the fireworks now I can’t breathe again

Munge: don’t worry

Munge: he’s gonna say yes

Dad: God I hope so

 

 

**Fucking Nerds Group Chat**

 

_**~** **9:17 am** **~ July 5 th~**_

 

CoMill: I got some really great photos of the new fiancé’s kissing with the fireworks in the background that I thought I should share

 

_< CoMill sent 5 Photos>_

 

Mom: that is an instant new profile picture until we have wedding pictures

Tacohashi: I still can’t believe you guys got engaged last night ahhhhh it was so perfect

Tacohashi: so perfect I could almost get over the fact that no one told me

Dad: I didn’t tell everyone

Dad: I couldn’t risk you making Ian suspicious by smiling at him weird

Dad: like you did when you knew I was gonna ask him to be my boyfriend

Tacohashi: you ruin a surprise ONE TIME

Tacohashi: but it's ok because I know I’m gonna be maid of honor

Tacohashi: right?

Dad: well actually

Tacohashi: WOW

Mom: just listen

Dad: so, me and Ian decided we wanted a super small wedding

Dad: just us and my mom

Dad: so, we don’t need a wedding party really

Mom: we were even thinking

Mom: we could do it at the end of the summer before everyone separates

BigBoss: that’s a lot to plan for the end of the summer

Dad: no

Dad: because its gonna be really small

Dad: the backyard decorated with lights and maybe an arch

Mom: just enough chairs and tables for us

Mom: a small wedding cake

Dad: and maybe one of you guys can get ordained to marry us

Jovert: ILL DO IT

Dad: well that was settled quickly

Boze: all of us is 13

Boze: Plus, your mom, and I’m assuming Kate

Jovert: yep

Boze: that’s 15 people

Boze: does anybody else have someone they want to bring?

CandyMan: well actually

CandyMan: yeah

Mom: wait, who?

CandyMan: my

CandyMan: girlfriend

CandyMan: I have a girlfriend

CoMill: and why exactly are we just hearing about this now

YourABoy: yeah???

CandyMan: I was waiting for the right time to tell everyone

Sohin: how long have you guys been dating?

CandyMan: since around January/February

Mom: don’t try that

Mom: we all know you know the exact date

CandyMan: fine

CandyMan: January 10th

Sohin: wow that’s been a while

CoMill: what’s her name?

CandyMan: actually, some of you guys have met her before

CandyMan: its

CandyMan: its Isabelle

Sohin: …

Sohin: seriously?

Tacohashi: Isabelle the girl who ruined your last relationship?

Tacohashi: That Isabelle???

CandyMan: You know what

CandyMan: this was a mistake

CandyMan: I never should have said anything

CandyMan: I won’t even bring her to the wedding

CandyMan: you can keep the number at 15

Corn: no

Corn: bring her

CandyMan: ???

Corn: I’m happy for you guys

Corn: and you and I have been over for a while

Corn: No one should be mad about this on my behalf

Corn: because I’m not mad

Corn: I hope she makes you happy

CandyMan: she does

Corn: I’m glad

Corn: Boze the number is 16

 

** Sohin & Corn **

 

_**~** **10:23 am** **~ July 5 th~**_

 

Sohin: you pleasantly surprise me sometimes

Corn: What did I do?

Sohin: that was the nicest thing I’ve ever seen you do for anybody

Sohin: I don’t think anyone expected you to defend

Sohin: Wes bringing Isabelle to the wedding

Corn: oh that

Corn: my thing is that I’m so happy right now

Corn: you make me so incredibly happy

Corn: happier than Wes

Corn: happier than anyone ever has

Corn: so, fuck it

Corn: so what, he started dating her barely a month after we broke up

Corn: so what, he wants to bring her to the wedding

Corn: I’m done giving a shit about the whole thing

Corn: I’m just happy that he’s happy

Sohin: there you go again with the pleasantly surprising

Corn: they better savor that niceness though

Corn: they used up my quota for the rest of the year

Sohin: ah there’s the man I know and love

 

 

** BigBoss & Day **

__

_**~ 2:21 pm ~ July 10 th~** _

 

BigBoss: So, something interesting happened

Day: what’s up?

BigBoss: You know Hannah Hart?

BigBoss: We were all in the same writing class in the first semester of senior year

Day: Yeah, she was cool

Day: what about her?

BigBoss: well we still talk sometimes

BigBoss: and she asked me out

BigBoss: like 1 minute ago

Day: She’s gay?

BigBoss: Yeah

BigBoss: like the gayest person I know

BigBoss: and we are friends with some gay ass people

Day: so, what did you say?

BigBoss: I didn’t respond yet

BigBoss: I don’t know what to do

Day: well do you want to go on a date with her?

BigBoss: I mean I don’t see why not?

BigBoss: she is fun to be around

BigBoss: maybe there will be a spark that I didn’t notice

BigBoss: because I was too infatuated with Mari

Day: then go for it!  
Day: It's not like your agreeing to marry her

Day: go on the date and see how you feel

BigBoss: you're right!

BigBoss:  I just texted her yes

BigBoss: we are meeting on Friday oh god now I’m nervous

BigBoss: I can’t remember the last time I went on a date

BigBoss: its been at least a year

Day: I’m sure you’ll have fun

Day: even if there’s no attraction

BigBoss: honestly, I hope there is some

BigBoss: being with Hannah would be so much less complicated

 

**Tacohashi & Boze**

 

_**~7:02 pm ~ July 14 th~** _

__

Tacohashi: Hey I was just on the phone with Wes and he said you were home

Tacohashi: want to go out?

BigBoss: right now?

Tacohashi: yeah!

Tacohashi: it’s a Friday night

Tacohashi: two girls on the town

Tacohashi: getting down and funky

Tacohashi: and hopefully also getting sushi

Tacohashi: I’m in the mood for it

BigBoss: as amazing as that sounds I can’t

BigBoss: I already have plans and I’m about to leave

Tacohashi: oh

Tacohashi: where are you going

BigBoss: going to have dinner with a friend from school I still talk to

Tacohashi: Oh, ok cool

Tacohashi: Have fun then!

Tacohashi: I’m probably just gonna play GTA then and order the sushi in

BigBoss: if your still up when I get home I’ll join

 

_**~11:**_ _**18 pm ~ July 14 th~**_

 

BigBoss: please tell me you're up

BigBoss: no one is answering

Tacohashi: yeah, I’m up

Tacohashi: I was just about to go to bed

BigBoss: oh, thank god

BigBoss: can you please come and pick me up?

BigBoss: I would have just taken an uber, but I don’t have enough money in my account

Tacohashi: wait? wasn’t your friend picking you up and dropping you off.

BigBoss: yeah but

BigBoss: ok so it was actually a date

BigBoss: and about 5 minutes ago, while we're taking a walk down the street after dinner

BigBoss: her ex-girlfriend

BigBoss: THAT SHE HAD BEEN DUMPED BY THE SAME DAY SHE ASKED ME OUT

BigBoss: called her wanting her back

BigBoss: so, she ditched me to go to her girlfriend’s house

BigBoss: seems like a really healthy relationship

Tacohashi: holy shit

Tacohashi: I’m coming in my pajamas I hope that’s ok

BigBoss: you could come in your fucking underwear

BigBoss: thank you so much for coming in the first place

Tacohashi: ok I got Ian’s car I’m coming

 

 

**Fucking Nerds Group Chat**

 

_**~ 2:56 pm ~ July 26 th~** _

 

BigBoss: ALRIGHT PEOPLE

BigBoss: we have a wedding in 3 weeks exactly

BigBoss: status on all the things we need?

Comill: My mom sent the tablecloths and little vases for the flowers in the mail it should arrive soon

CandyMan: my boss said I can have the chairs for that weekend

CandyMan: someone will just have to pick them up the day before with a car bigger than mine

Corn: I can pick them up in the truck

Corn: on my way with Sohinki to get the flowers which we have ordered, and she said we can come to pick them up on the day before

BigBoss: nooo we need to get them the day of to ensure they don’t wilt

BigBoss: can they get the chairs that morning too Wes?

CandyMan: I’ll tell my boss

Sohin: and I’ll call the flower place

Dad: we found tuxes we like, and we are gonna pick them up 2 days before

Dad: also, my mom is more than excited to bake a cake

Dad: and she said she can help cook the rest of the food if she can occupy the kitchen that morning

BigBoss: we can do that

BigBoss: Joven?

Jovert: I did the thing online last night

Jovert: I’m officially ordained

BigBoss: GREAT

YourABoy: I ordered a crap ton of twinkle lights, they should be here by Monday

Tacohashi: My mom is sending the candles

Day: Shane and I will have our charming good looks

BigBoss: and…

Munge: and a place to rent the tables

Munge: they will deliver them the day before and pick them up the day after

BigBoss: perfect!

BigBoss: am I missing anyone?

GrossMan: Me and Keith have the camera duties

BigBoss: did you get the new memory card

GrossMan: I don’t understand why I need to get that

BigBoss: because, your memory card now

BigBoss: HAS ONLY 3 GIGS

BigBoss: your going to max that out before the ceremony is half way done

GrossMan: fineeeeeeeeeee


	13. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding gets everyone in a great romantic mood as they get ready to separate

**Fucking Nerds Group Chat**

 

_**~** **11:21 am** **~ August 5 th~**_

__

CoMill: guysssssssssss

CoMill: we should do something fun before we leave this house

BigBoss: we are having a wedding

BigBoss: Doesn’t that count???

CoMill: no

CoMill: well I mean it’s gonna be fun

CoMill: But like the wedding is literally 3 days before we are all leaving

CoMill: and it's such an adult thing to do

CoMill: we need one more

CoMill: ‘rowdy kids who need supervision’ Moment

Jovert: have anything in mind?

CoMill: I was thinking like laser-tag and Dave n busters and something else fun

Corn: sounds like my kind of fun

Dad: that would be perfect for our Stag nights!

Jovert: your what now?

Mom: like bachelor/bachelorette parties but gender neutral

Corn: does this mean no strippers?

Sohin: really?

Corn: I was making a joke shhhhhh

Corn: unless you want to be the stripper

Corn: then I’m down

Mom: OK EW

Mom: no strippers of any kind

Dad: also

Dad: even though it’s supposed to be our last night of “freedom without the other”

Dad: I would much rather we all go together and just have a fun night

Dad: also, that way we can do, my team versus his team in laser tag

Mom: yesss I’m down for that

BigBoss: yassss

BigBoss: we can do it the 14 so we have the entire day before to make sure everything is together

BigBoss: Also, fierce competition is the best way to start off a happy union

Mom: you know it

 

**CandyMan & Corn:**

 

_**~5:51 pm ~ August 6 th~** _

 

CandyMan: Hey so I started getting my stuff together for the move

CandyMan: And I found that controller you were looking for

Corn: Damn I already bought a new one

Corn: but thanks

Corn: god I must have lost that like 8/9 months ago

CandyMan: I remember the night you lost it

CandyMan: I was winning so you snatched the controller

CandyMan: and threw it behind the bed

CandyMan: apparently it landed in a pair of shoes I haven’t worn in like 2 years

Corn: lol I don’t know what you’re talking about

Corn: I still stand by the fact that the controller flew out of your hands

Corn: all by itself

CandyMan: lol my bad

CandyMan: when my controller flew out of my hand, so you could win

Corn: yes, that’s exactly what happened

CandyMan: but yeah, I can give it to you when you get home

Corn: You can just leave it on my dresser if that’s ok

CandyMan: sure

CandyMan: before I go

CandyMan: I just wanted to say something

CandyMan: What you did in the group chat

CandyMan: Saying it was ok for me to bring Isabelle to the wedding

CandyMan: You really didn’t have to do that

CandyMan: I mean you have every right to be pissed

CandyMan: But you defended me

CandyMan: And I really appreciated it

Corn: It's no big deal dude

Corn: I’m happy

Corn: and as much as I hated you for a while

Corn: I want you to be happy

CandyMan: Like I said

CandyMan: I really appreciate it

CandyMan: I’m glad you and Sohinki are happy

Corn: Thanks

 

**Fucking Nerds Group Chat**

 

_**~2:30 pm ~ August 10 th~** _

 

BigBoss: So, I rented out the laser tag place for us guys

BigBoss: this is gonna be sick

BigBoss: we are gonna have the whole arena for 2 hours

Corn: YESSS

Corn: IM READY TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU

Mom: Well we are gonna be on teams so

Mom: how about we just destroy the other side

Corn: I DESTROY WHO I WANT

Sohin: Lasercorn…

Corn: …

Corn: AND I WANT TO ONLY DESTROY THE OTHER TEAM

Dad: does this place even allow friendly fire?

BigBoss: I don’t think so

BigBoss: I’m pretty sure whoever ends up being on Lasercorn’s team will be good

Sohin: thank god

Sohin: boyfriend privileges only get me so far

Corn: well I wouldn’t shoot you

Corn: I mean if you’re on the other team I will

Corn: over and over

Sohin: They better let us be on the same team

Mom: We decided we are gonna do it like middle school gym class

Mom: so, we will see how that turns out

 

**BigBoss & Mom:**

 

_**~1:24 am ~ August 15 th~** _

 

Mom: he Boze are you up?

Mom: tonight, was so much fun

BigBoss: yeah, I’m up

BigBoss: it was great

BigBoss: smart move to add Lasercorn to your team right after Anthony chose Sohinki

BigBoss: pretty sure he was dead set on pissing Sohinki off as much as he could lol

Mom: I’m a pretty good strategist

Mom: don’t have to tell me twice

BigBoss: by the way

BigBoss: you should really go to sleep

BigBoss: we have so much to do tomorrow

BigBoss: to get ready for your big day

Mom: I know

Mom: I think that’s why I can’t fall asleep right now

BigBoss: you’re not having cold feet???

Mom: no

Mom: I know I love him

Mom: I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him

Mom: It’s just a lot

Mom: We are pledging our lives to each other

Mom: tomorrow technically

Mom: and I’m just worried…

BigBoss: that he will get cold feet?

Mom: yeah

BigBoss: First of all, he proposed

BigBoss: he is the one, despite you guys deciding on waiting

BigBoss: Who dropped the big question

Mom: Well Anthony has done things in the past without thinking them through

Mom: You do something that feels right in the moment

Mom: and then you're trapped

BigBoss: dude

BigBoss: have you seen the way he looks at you????

BigBoss: that is not a man who feels trapped

BigBoss: He was so incredibly nervous before the proposal because he wanted you so bad

BigBoss: and he was worried you might say no

BigBoss: or even say yes in the moment and end up regretting it

Mom: there’s no way I would have said no to him

BigBoss: the same way

BigBoss: there’s no way he won't be right there with you tomorrow

BigBoss: just as ready as you are to say “I Do”

Mom: Thanks, Boze

Mom: I needed to hear that

Mom: also, a sleepy Anthony just told me if I don’t get off the phone now and cuddle with him he is getting a pre-emptive divorce

Mom: so, I’ll talk to you tomorrow

BigBoss: lol ok

BigBoss: goodnight!

 

 

**Fucking Nerds Group Chat**

 

_**~10:38 pm ~ August 15 th~** _

 

BigBoss: Ok I need everyone to confirm that they have what we need for tomorrow

BigBoss: I know we have the tables

BigBoss: Laser corn and Sohinki don’t forget you guys have to get flowers and chairs tomorrow morning

Sohin: I will make sure Lasercorn gets off his ass early enough

BigBoss: Great

BigBoss: how are we on candles, tablecloths and vases?

CoMill: I have the tablecloths and vases

CoMill: I put them in the garage next to the tables

Tacohashi: the candles and the twinkle lights Olivia got are in the garage as well

BigBoss: great

Dad: Mom already made the cake she sent me the pic and its great

 

_< Dad sent a photo>_

 

BigBoss: THAT’S GREAT

CoMill: that looks so good right now

BigBoss: am I forgetting anything?

BigBoss: food, deco, tables/chairs, flowers

BigBoss: pretty sure that’s everything

Dad: Did Noah get the memory card

GrossMan: shit I forgot

BigBoss: of course, you did

BigBoss: I’ll pick one up tomorrow

BigBoss: also, Joven do you have your script for tomorrow?

Jovert: I don’t need a script

Jovert: I have everything I need to say in my head

BigBoss: ok I will also print out a script for Joven tomorrow

Jovert: I DON’T NEED IT

BigBoss: Then you’ll just hold it in your hand just in case

Jovert: fine

BigBoss: I’ll even get a cute little binder, so it looks nice

Jovert: well I hoped you would

BigBoss: this whole thing is gonna go great!!!!!!!

BigBoss: Goodnight guys!!!

 

**Day & Munge:**

 

_**~5:51 pm ~ August 16 th~** _

 

Munge: hey where are you?

Day: In Ian and Anthony’s room with Ian and Sohinki

Day: Ian’s forgotten how to tie a tie and recruited both of us apparently

Munge: look out the window

Munge: we just finished setting up the yard

Day: god it's beautiful

Munge: imagine how its gonna look when the sun goes down and we turn on the lights

Day: it’s gonna be so romantic

Day: can you see me from there

Day: I just got dressed

Munge: You look so sexy

Munge: how do I look?

Munge: me in my sweat-stained tank top and dirty jeans

Day: even sexier

Day: the sexiest actually

Day: I would say you should go to the wedding like that but you would outshine the grooms

Munge: ok shut up

Munge: I’m gonna go take a shower now so I can get dressed

Day: want some company? ;)

Munge: You're already dressed

Day: Your point?

Munge: someone's in the romantic mood aren't they

Day: isn't this whole day about romance?

Munge: I suppose it is

Day: Shane

Munge: yes

Day: do you think if we get married

Day: in the future

Day: it would be like this?

Munge: what do you mean?

Day: like so small and intimate

Munge: I think we both have too much family to do that

Day: true

Munge: but to seriously answer your question

Munge: yeah I would like to have something with just family and closest friends

Day: me too

Day: also, our moms would definitely take over the planning with like 500x the vigor of boze

Munge: more like 1000x

Munge: our moms together is like a damn tornado

Munge: Boze is yelling for me to go get dressed so we can take some pictures before we start the ceremony

Munge: so I have to take a shower

Day: and you're sure about that company, right? ;)

Munge: yes lol

Day: damn okkkk

 

**Tacohashi & BigBoss:**

 

_**~2:01 pm ~ August 18 th~** _

 

Tacohashi: PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T LEAVE FOR YOUR FLIGHT YET

BigBoss: My flight leaves at 10pm

BigBoss: I just ran to the mall with Wes and Isabelle to buy some last minute things and have lunch

Tacohashi: oh thank god

BigBoss: don't worry, I would never leave without saying goodbye

BigBoss: you mean too much to me

Tacohashi: you mean so much to me too

Tacohashi: and I don't want you to go

BigBoss: Mari... don't do this

Tacohashi: no

Tacohashi: because if I don't do this

Tacohashi: and I just let you go

Tacohashi: I'll regret it for the best of my life

BigBoss: we've been here before Mari

BigBoss: it's never ended well

Tacohashi: I've never been in as good a place as I am now

Tacohashi: I have my closure

Tacohashi: and I don't want you to go

Tacohashi: I love you

Tacohashi: I fucking love you Ericka Bozeman

Tacohashi: stay

Tacohashi: stay and live with me Courtney and Olivia in the apartment we are moving to downtown

BigBoss: Mari...

BigBoss: I...

Tacohashi: I know I hurt you ok

Tacohashi: I know I’ve hurt you so much

Tacohashi: and you've been nothing but kind to me

Tacohashi: you’ve supported me while you were the one who was broken

Tacohashi: and I’m so sorry

Tacohashi: I’ve never been more sorry for anything I've ever done

Tacohashi: I know I don't deserve this

Tacohashi: I know I don't deserve you to even still be my friend

Tacohashi: but if you stay

Tacohashi: I will love you like no one ever will

Tacohashi: I fucking promise you

BigBoss: ...

BigBoss: I don't know what to say

BigBoss: I mean I want to say yes so much

Tacohashi: then do

BigBoss: I

BigBoss: I think we need to talk about this in person

Tacohashi: are you just saying this

Tacohashi: so you can let me down gently in person

Tacohashi: because I would rather you just let me down now

BigBoss: honestly

BigBoss: this is very much a

BigBoss: my whole body says yes

BigBoss: but a little part of me keeps reminding me of spring break

BigBoss: what if you are sure now

BigBoss: and then 1 week later

BigBoss: you wake up and realize

BigBoss: this isn't what you wanted

Tacohashi: see

Tacohashi: it's not going to happen

BigBoss: how do you know?

Tacohashi: Ever since I punched Flitz in the face

Tacohashi: I've been thinking about you

Tacohashi: I've woken up every morning wishing you were next to me

Tacohashi: I've never once thought that maybe I didn't

Tacohashi: I know it's true

Tacohashi: the only thing I would have regretted

Tacohashi: is not telling you this before you go

BigBoss: see

BigBoss: this is why i wish we had this conversation in person

Tacohashi: why?

BigBoss: because it means I can't kiss you right now

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my actual first ever multi-chapter fanfiction I've ever finished and posted! and I'm so proud of myself like omg. and you guys have been so supportive and nice in the comments! I'm now gonna move over and get back on finishing GTS, so hopefully, I'll see some of you guys over there!

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, any comments at all absolutely give me the motivation to write. So whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, or you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!


End file.
